


Unexpected Yearnings

by saucyminx



Series: Unexpected Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a trip to Texas to see Jared’s family for Christmas, there’s a few bumps along the road. Fourth in the Unexpected!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leaning against the window, Jensen's eyes widened as they flew over the Grand Canyon. He couldn't really make sense of it in his mind, why they would fly over this on their way to Texas but he was pretty excited about the idea. Of course, he was excited about this whole thing in general. Christmas in Texas, with Jared's family whom he adored, seeing all the places Jared went to as a child, the life he lived _before_. Jared already knew all that stuff about him, Jensen felt like he was tapping into some secret part of his husband's life.

Squirming in his seat, Jensen turned from the window and grinned at his husband. "So did you get a hold of all your old friends? Let them know you're going to be in town?" Most of Jared's friends hadn't been able to make it to the wedding, too many states away, and Jensen hadn't even met the good majority. He grabbed Jared's hand, threading his fingers through his husband's. "They know I'm coming right?"

Laughing and shaking his head Jared turned his head toward his husband. " _Everyone_ who is worthy of meeting you knows that you're coming to Texas." This trip had been a long time coming. Almost three years had passed since they got together, six months since their wedding and they'd just never found time to get away together. Finally, Jared had convinced Donna she could do without him for a few weeks and they made the arrangements for the trip. Jared's family were about as elated about as anyone could be. There had been a flood of phone calls about what they might like to do, what they should have for Christmas dinner, would Jared's old room be alright if they put a new bed in it. It was nuts.

Now that his tall frame was crammed into the particularly uncomfortable plane seat - it was starting to feel real. "I don't think I've ever asked you, where have you been in States?" Jared grinned and bumped his knee against Jensen's.

"We went to Disney World in Florida the summer before my dad died," Jensen said with a fond smile, twisting in his seat when something seemed to dig in his ass. Outside the window it darkened temporary as a cloud passed in front of the sun and Jensen leaned that way for just a moment before turning back to Jared. "I've been to California too. We drove there so by default I went through Utah and Nevada. God this seat is uncomfortable. Why are we flying over Arizona? Man I can't wait to see Megan. I think I had too much coffee this morning. Did I mention I get nervous on planes?" Jensen grinned at his husband, pushing up a moment later from his seat to peer over the aisles for the flight attendant.

Frowning slightly, Jared brushed his hair back as Jensen leaned right across him. "Don't let me get in your way," he muttered and swatted at his husband's ass.

"Jared, inappropriate touching," Jensen huffed and smacked Jared on the arm. "I really could go for some soda. You think they'll come around soon? _Man_ I'm hungry. Are your parents going to take us out to dinner? Or lunch. Hey it's an hour ahead there huh? I should-" Jensen glanced up into his husband's wide eyes and he sighed heavily. "I'm annoying the shit out of you huh?"

"No," Jared laughed again, "sometimes I am just stunned by your ability to be hyper. It's quite astounding." Shifting in his seat Jared stretched one long leg down the aisle. "How can you be hungry? I'm pretty sure you ate your own weight in pancakes this morning." He loved his husband but Jensen could pack away the pancakes like no one else.

"Mm pancakes," Jensen groaned softly and flopped back on the seat. "I'm hyper because I'm excited. I promised Megan I'd give her boy advice. Did you know, when we were talking on the phone last week, she told me there are _three_ boys who like her in her class. Three. That girl needs my help." Jensen nodded then slowly grinned, looking over at Jared. "I shouldn't have told you that huh?"

Jared's brows lifted. "Three boys? Wait - why is she talking to you about that? On second thought - I don't think I want to know. You just let me know if I have to kill anyone - although, I imagine Jeff will have taken care of that before I get there." He squeezed Jensen's fingers. "Are you really hungry? I can get a flight attendant for you."

"Nah, they'll just have peanuts or pretzels or whatever. I can wait. And speaking of Jeff, I'm _so_ excited to meet the baby. So very excited! Anne emailed me some pictures, god he looks so precious. I can't wait until Karen has her baby. I want to babysit." Jensen draped his arm across Jared's lap, snuggling into his side. "Are you excited to meet your first nephew? It's pretty crazy."

Without even thinking Jared lifted his hand and slid his fingers through his husband's hair. "It's okay, babies aren't really my thing. I mean, obviously I know how to take care of them and stuff. Family babies, helped a bit with Meg but I dunno. You like babies?" They'd never had the _big_ discussion about kids but Jared had always assumed that Jensen and he were sort of on the same page. They were both relatively young, still starting out in their careers; and it didn't seem the time to be starting a family.

"Yeah, I mean, they're cute right?" Jensen glanced up at him, smiling softly. He wanted to ask more about the whole baby issue but a plane on the way to see Jared's family wasn't really the time. "I bet you're excited to see your family. Twice in one year, and for Christmas, it's something super special." Jensen closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the warmth of his husband as usual, allowing it to calm the sudden rush of hyperness that had come up in him.

Shifting his hips a little to get comfortable Jared sighed. "Yeah, I really miss everyone. Sometimes the word is just too damn big. I mean, I would love if I had a job in Texas - that used to be my - well, kind of my dream. Till you."

"Do you still want a job there?" Jensen asked softly, fingers lifting to trail along Jared's chest.

"No," Jared answered quickly, "that would just switch things around. Then we'd be away from _your_ family. Mack needs you." It was hard for Jared not to think about Jensen's family. When his father had passed on they'd become such a tight family unit, with Jensen spending a lot of time being a comfort to Mack. Hell, Mack had probably spent more time with her brother before he moved out than she did with her Mother. They needed to stay together. If something happened to Jared or Donna - the other person needed to be there to help pick up the pieces. Of course, he'd never voice his concerns to Jensen; he knew Jensen worried too much already.

Letting out a slow breath in relief Jensen pressed his hand into Jared's chest. "I want you to be happy you know but I'm glad you said that. I'm just not sure I could really handle moving away from there. As much as I hate Greeley sometimes, I'd miss it too. But you know we can do lots of traveling. Maybe I can ask my agent about art shows further away. See what it takes?" Since the art show all those months ago with Dom, meeting Eileen and the art agent that followed, Jensen had been lucky enough to have a few more shows, sell a few more paintings, and he hoped one day he could spread that talent further. "Besides, you're happy as Mom's partner right? Even with the crap you love your job."

"I do love my job. I know it's hard on us but it makes me feel like I'm really doing something that helps people. There's a lot of satisfaction in that - and Donna's great. There's still a lot I can learn from her so I'm not ready to move on." Jared stretched his arm out a little then slipped his fingers under the bottom of Jensen's shirt. "When you're a famous artist and making millions you can just ... keep me at home as your house husband." He chuckled and kissed the top of Jensen's head.

"I'd have to pay for you to get some cooking lessons," Jensen grinned, picking at invisible lint on Jared's shirt. "I'd teach you but I'd probably only get you burned." They both were well aware of how clumsy Jensen was in the kitchen, despite his ability to make a decent meal. For a few minutes Jensen pressed his ear to Jared's chest, listening to him breathe, soft and familiar. All this time and he still loved the man more than anything in the world. "Do you think your friends will like me?" Jensen asked quietly, resisting the urge to twitch on the seat once more.

"Everyone will love you. Really the only person you have to worry about is Chad and that's just because he's a bit... strange." Jared smirked. He'd gone to school with Chad right through until they graduated from High School. Chad was insane; completely crazy. Any trouble that Jared had gotten into at school, Chad had been responsible for.

"Ah yes, the infamous Chad. He's your best friend huh?" Jensen's smile softened. He'd heard many stories about Chad, but most of them had come from Jared's family, their own versions of teasing Jared since none of the family pictures were ever around. "For the record, I just want you to know, if you at any point want to go out with the old crew and stuff I'm good to stay with your family okay? I know you need some time to catch up with your friends."

Jared barked out a laugh, startling the elderly woman in front of them so badly she turned at glared at him. He smiled apologetically and leaned closer to Jensen, still chuckling softly. "The last time I went out with Chad alone I ended up coming home after sunrise missing half my clothes and one eyebrow. I won't fall for that again."

"Whoa," Jensen laughed, eyebrows lifting. "That's extreme. And uh, he may terrify me a little already. Hey, you two were never... I mean, Chad isn't like, an ex or anything?" Jensen asked in his best attempt at casual, fingers drumming across Jared's chest.

"We were never, like an official couple of anything." Jared leaned back in his chair and poked at the arm where the _recline_ button was supposed to be. "How the hell does this thing work?"

"You were never an official couple," Jensen repeated, sliding back into his own seat and considering his husband. "But he's gay. And you two... were, _something_? At some point." This would make the second thing in about ten minutes that Jensen hadn't known about his husband. One, he had no idea he wasn't a kid person and from the way he talked wouldn't really be interested in that sort of thing but he was willing to chalk that up to a later conversation to have. And two, this. The Chad thing. Jensen probably - most definitely - had a messed up way of looking at things since Jared was the only guy he'd ever been with it always twisted some part in him when he had to acknowledge the same couldn't be said for Jared. It was just one of those _things_ and they hadn't really had to deal with it since Mike popped in a few years ago but still, it twisted his gut uncomfortably. "Was he, your first? I mean, you never talked about the first guy who..." Jensen gestured between them, letting his husband finish the sentence off himself.

"Yeah, but you know how it is. We were best friends and both trying to figure out what the hell we were doing. So, it was more like experimenting and stuff." Jared finally got his chair to settle back. "God. These things are hard to work." He glanced over at Jensen and noticed his husband looked a little disconcerted. "Hey, that's not gonna bother you is it? I mean, Chad and I haven't felt like _that_ about each other for years and it was _never_ like this." Leaning forward a little he slid his fingers over Jensen's cheek.

"Oh. No, I mean, it's fine," Jensen smiled over at Jared, turning to press a kiss to his fingers before peering back out the window. "You think we're getting close? I hate flying." Jensen muttered, eyes sweeping through the clouds. He couldn't see the Grand Canyon any more but he had no real concept how much time they'd even been in the air. And he was most certainly _not_ bothered that Chad was Jared's first. That would be stupid and foolish. But he was mentally recanting his offer to stay back while Jared hung out with his friend's, just in case, not that anything would happen. Hell, if they could make it through _Dom the stupid exchange student_ , they could make it through Chad, Jared's first and long time best friend. Definitely.

"About another hour yet. Why don't you try and get some sleep it's gonna be crazy when we get there. Mom will make you eat until you think you're gonna blow up." Jared closed his eyes and settled back in his chair.

"Not tired, you sleep though." Jensen hummed softly and let his head rest on the window, staring down at the ground, suddenly a bit less excited about the trip than he had been.

-=-=-=-

"Jensen, come on. They'll be waiting through here." It had taken them a while to find their bags but now that they had the luggage and a cart Jared was anxious to get to the house. He peered over his shoulder to see Jensen jogging to catch up. "Slow poke," he muttered when his husband caught up.

"Not my fault you've got legs like a tree and walk fast out of habit," Jensen huffed, adjusting the backpack on his shoulders. "Look! There they are!" Jensen perked up when he caught sight of Sherri, who was waving frantically at them, and Gerry grinning beside her.

"There you boys are! Took you long enough!" Sherri said with a laugh, hardly giving Jared a moment to stop before her arms were around him.

"Mom," Jared lifted her a little off her feet in a hug and whirled her round once. "God, I missed you guys." Setting her back on her feet he turned and grabbed his Dad with one arm. Too many miles between him and his family, definitely.

"We missed you too Son," Gerry said, clapping Jared hard on the back.

"Come here Jensen, let me get a look at you," Sherri tugged Jensen forward and he grinned slightly down at her, stepping into the hug.

"It's really good to see you guys," Jensen said softly, stepping from her hug and laughing when Gerry pulled him in for one. "Flight felt like it took forever."

"Well you're all safe and sound now and Jeff is prepping the grill for steak and potatoes, we're already late as it is. Jared, let your father help with the bags honey you look so _tired_ ," Sherri clucked in disapproval, sweeping hair back from Jared's face.

Jared _was_ tired. He worked his ass off and whatever time he had left over he devoted to his marriage. One of the things he was looking forward to was some time to unwind, work some of the tension out of his body and get some much-needed sleep. There was a grin on his face as he listened to his Mom chattering away to Jensen. Handing off a bag to his Dad Jared slung his arm over the man's shoulders and they all headed out to the vehicle.

Fitting the suitcases in the trunk was a bit of a puzzle so Jared stood back and let Jensen figure it out. He was much better with spatial relations, being an artist and all. When everything was finally stowed, Jared tugged Jensen toward the back seat. "Come on you, you still hungry? I bet there's enough meat cooking at the house to feed an army." Still grinning he climbed into the back seat.

"Mm, I'm looking forward to some good southern cooking," Jensen grinned, sliding in beside his husband and pulling the buckle across his waist. "It really is a bummer Jared didn't inherit your family cooking skills Sherri, Lord knows I've burned myself enough times making dinner for the two of us it's a wonder we eat at all."

"Oh yes, Donna told me all about the Thanksgiving fiasco, though you get points for trying," Sherri turned in her seat to grin back at them. "I'm sure Jared can fry up a mean steak if he put his mind to it."

Jared laughed, "shhh don't tell him that. I've got a good thing going here." Winking at his husband Jared held out his hand and when Jensen's fingers threaded through his, rested their hands on his lap. "Oh. Look!" He leaned over Jensen to point out his husband's window. "That's Hudson Ranch; I learned how to ride there."

"Fell off a million times before he got it," Gerry added, laughing deep and rich.

Jensen grinned, watching the Ranch pass by. He could see people riding in the pasture and thought about Jared on a horse. _Yeah_ that sounded like a good idea. "I hope we can go horseback riding. I've never been." He laughed when both Gerry and Sherri made a noise that suggested they might be scandalized by the notion.

"Jared, you'll have to take him. I'm sure we can talk to Scotty, he still works there at the Ranch, and he’ll probably know which horse is best for Jensen to ride." Sherri looked toward her husband for confirmation, beaming when he nodded. "But first thing is tonight. We're having company for dinner, besides Jeff and Anne and the baby of course, so you boy’s best get your mind set for that."

"Company?" Jared leaned forward a little, "Who's coming over?"

"Oh just some of the family. Aunt Margret wanted to see you both, she's bringing the family. Uncle Tim and his wife, the kids are away for the winter break, skiing or something or other. Megan's boyfriend Rick will be there. Oh and Chad. A few others I think we'll just have to see who turns up. I tried to tell everyone you'd be tired from your flight but well, they hardly ever listen to me."

"Don't listen to your mother; she'd invite half the town if she could."

Jensen was still internally caught on the word _Chad_ but he smiled at their playful banter, glancing over at his husband. "You're like a celebrity."

"Chad's coming? Awesome." Jared grinned at Jensen. "You can meet him now and then it will be all uphill from tonight on." Jared hadn't seen Chad in _far_ too long. "You know we're here for two weeks right Mom? We didn't have to try and fit everything in the first night." Jared did feel a bit like some kind of celebrity only with shittier hours and a lot less money.

"I know dear and I'm sure there will be much more to come. Just a few people is all, no big deal," Sherri waved dismissively, settling back into her seat.

Jensen wet his lips and tried not to frown. He needed to get over this stupid jealousy thing otherwise his first encounter with Chad was going to go something like, _so you're the douche bag who took my husband's virginity. And I'm meeting you why?_ Turning his gaze out the window, Jensen watched the unfamiliar landscape pass by and tried to imagine Jared younger, growing up here. "I want to see your school," Jensen said after awhile, smiling toward the window. "See where you hung out and all."

"I'll show you everything. When we've had some sleep we'll borrow a vehicle and I'll give you the hometown tour. You'll probably want to do some sketching too; there are some great things to see." Shifting on the seat, Jared slid his arm over Jensen's shoulders and tugged him in so he could whisper, "thank you for coming."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Jensen murmured in return, turning to Jared to brush a soft kiss across his lips. And it was true, because Jared was his _world_ whether that was at home or here or halfway across the world.

"Well boys, tell us about home life. How is work and school?" Sherri asked.

"Givin' any thought to buying a house, some place more permanent? I've heard it's a buyer’s market right now." Gerry chimed in and Jensen laughed softly.

-=-=-=-

The minute they were in the house they were attacked from all sides. At least that's what it felt like to Jensen. He was passed from person to person to hug, shake hands, greeted and they were barely through the front door. Jensen was almost positive he'd never remember the names of Jared's aunt and uncles and cousins but well, thankfully he knew the family well enough to ask for help later when it mattered.

He really wanted to go see Jeff, Anne and the new baby but Gerry stepped in and insisted space be given so the boys could take their things up to the room and relax for a bit from their flight. And that actually sounded a bit better than seeing anyone else so he gladly followed Jared and his dad to the room they'd be staying in. Jared's old room still held mementos from his childhood and Jensen walked curiously around, staring at old pictures and awards while Jared spoke quietly to his father and insisted they'd be down in a few.

When he heard the door close, Jensen turned to his husband and laughed. "Celebrity indeed. That was insane."

Jared dragged the bags over to the far wall and then ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, kind of the royal Texas welcome I think. At least you know you're fully accepted as a Padalecki." Letting out an exhausted sigh Jared sank down onto the bed. "Hey, this is new. I like it. Can't believe I had to sleep on the same bed till I got married. See? They might actually like you _more_ than me."

"Who could blame them," Jensen sighed wistfully and grinned, crawling onto the bed and flopping down beside his husband. "Man, who knew sitting on a plane for three hours could be so draining. Of course us not getting a proper night’s sleep for the past oh, three or four months might have something to do with that." Between Jared's work hours and Jensen's much more difficult junior year, then the time they had to find for each other, it was a wonder they slept at all.

"Yeah," Jared smiled crookedly, "we may have to work harder on that. I've been really looking forward to just having no work to worry about. In fact-" Jared yanked his blackberry off his belt and turned it off then tossed it onto the chair across the room. "No one needs to get hold of me - can't do anything from here anyway." Reaching out he squeezed Jensen's thigh. "You just want to rest for five before we head back down into the fray?"

"Hmm." A slow grin pulled at Jensen's lips, hand coming up to thread through Jared's hair. "Relax in my fashion. Have I ever told you how much I like your hair this length?" Jensen murmured softly, shifting until he was flat on his back and could pull Jared slightly over him. "And is it odd to say I've really missed you?" Jensen smiled softly, fingers sliding down from Jared's hair to caress along his jaw.

Laughing softly Jared hooked his leg over Jensen's. "Not weird at all. You know, even though you've been less than six inches away from me all day. Not weird at all." Still smiling he leaned down to kiss his husband's bottom lip.

"You know I meant in general," Jensen murmured into Jared's mouth, lips parting to push up into the kiss. It was odd, the way he could sometimes ache for his husband when he was right _there_. Maybe it was all part of the love thing. Whatever it was, Jensen found himself intensifying the kiss, pulling Jared harder down against him just to feel the familiar warmth and pressure of the man. A soft moan fell from his lips as his tongue grazed along Jared's, heart fluttering like it always did with the tingle of just a touch.

The door slammed into the wall as someone pushed it open. Jared jumped about six inches off the bed only to be slammed back down by the weight of someone's body. All the air he had in his lungs shot out and he struggled to slide off Jensen before his husband was crushed.

"Jare, you crazy bastard."

"Chad," Jared grunted, "getoff."

"No." Chad sat up so he was straddling the small of Jared's back and gazed down at Jensen. "You must be the husband." He held out his hand to Jensen. "I'm the best friend."

"Right," Jensen exhaled slowly, eyes widening. "Do you uh, mind getting off?" He squirmed uncomfortable beneath the weight of the two men. Chad was all shaggy blond hair and had a sharp jaw line and was kind of really good looking. Jensen frowned. "Can't breathe."

Pushing up with all his strength, Jared rolled off the side of the bed and took Chad with him. Swearing under his breath he slid his arm around Chad's neck and tried to get him in a good solid headlock. Chad was pretty quick and managed to slip under Jared's arm and grab him around the chest.

"Jesus," Jared hissed as Chad squeezed until it felt like his ribs would break.

"God, I missed you man," Chad rolled them and planted a wet kiss on Jared's cheek. "And more importantly, they won't let anyone eat until you two come back downstairs so could you stop with the sex and come down? Some of us are hungry."

Laughing, Jared's palm connected with the side of Chad's head and he pushed him off so he could sit up. "Can't you just enter a room like a normal person?" Chad was still the same idiot Jared had loved his whole life. Chad could be more irritating that _anyone_ Jared knew but he could also be non-stop entertainment. All the idiocy notwithstanding, he was also a really great friend.

Jensen slid off the side of the bed and brushed himself off. It kind of irritated him that Chad was still calling himself the _best friend_. Even Chris had been demoted in the wake of Jared coming into his life. He scrubbed his hand through his hair and turned to the mirror, just so he didn't have to look at Chad climbing all over his husband. _Man_.

Coughing quietly, Jensen walked around to their bag, tugging the zipper open. He needed to change his shirt, he felt dirty and gross and Chad looked so _good_. And Jensen kind of felt like a jealous little kid all over again.

Chad pushed up to his feet and held out a hand for Jared so he could haul him up to his feet. "So Pads, introduce me to your husband officially." He slung his arm over Jared's shoulders and grinned.

Rolling his eyes Jared tried to straighten his shirt. It had been a _long_ time since he'd had to wrestle anyone. "Jensen, this rude idiot is Chad. Chad, this is the love of my life, _husband_ , Jensen." Jared beamed over at Jensen. It hadn't been that long enough yet that the novelty of calling Jensen his husband had worn off. In fact, Jared was pretty sure it might never wear off.

Forcing a smile on his face Jensen turned from the suitcase and shook the offered hand. "Chad, it's nice to meet you. I've heard loads about you." He could be polite and do the good husband thing, and Jared saying those words definitely made up for the way Chad's arm was around Jared. "I'm just going to change."

Chad grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"And _you_ , are not watching. Get out." Jared shoved at Chad's shoulder sending him stumbling back toward the door.

"Oh come on. We're friends. We share everything." Chad was laughing and swatting playfully at Jared's hands.

"Out," Jared grunted and gave his friend a final shove. "Tell everyone we'll be down as soon as we change."

"But I just want to-"

Jared kicked the door shut and pushed the lock. "Go downstairs Chad," he called through the door. Still laughing he turned back to Jensen. "Well, so there ya go. You’ve met him. Now the fun part of our holiday can begin."

"Mm," Jensen nodded and turned back to the suitcase, sorting through the clothes. "He seems very... friendly. Sort of. And quite uh, handsy." Jensen tugged a shirt free, stepping away from the suitcase and tossing the shirt on the bed as he reached down for his own to pull it off.

"Mr. Padalecki," Jared walked over and pressed up against his husband's back. He slid his hands under the shirt and pushed it up then tightened his arms around Jensen's chest. "Are you jealous?"

"Well, Jared," Jensen huffed slightly, relaxing back against Jared despite everything swirling up in him. "He was all _over_ you. God, he was straddling your _ass_. You get jealous when Chris hugs me," Jensen scrunched his nose up, and sighed. "Sorry. It's stupid. I know he's your best friend and all. I'll get over it."

Burying his face in Jensen's neck, Jared kissed his way along his husband's shoulder. "Mmm. No," he murmured. "I'll tell him to lay off. He's not used to me being taken." Rocking back and forth slightly, Jared smiled as Jensen rested back against him. "You're even hotter when you're all possessive."

There wasn't a man alive who could compare to Jensen in any way and Jared was a little surprised that Jensen could still be even the slightest bit insecure. But then, that had always been something that Jared loved about the man; he was completely unaware of how _fantastic_ he really was.

"It's just, you know, you two were... I mean, even if you two were never anything, you shared something really intimate with him. And you never forget that, I know. So, yeah, I'm going to try and not be jealous but it's definitely going to happen." Jensen twisted in Jared's arms, smiling softly up at him. "I know I shouldn't be worried. I'm not. Tends to be a thing with us huh?" His smile weakened slightly, hand resting on Jared's chest.

"Nothing I ever did with Chad was as special and intimate as what you and I have done. Don't misunderstand what happened between him and me." Sliding his hands down to slip his fingers under the waistband of his husband's jeans he pulled Jensen closer. "I've never. Well, I've never bottomed to anyone else. Just you. _Only_ you." Just thinking about it lit that little flare inside Jared's chest and he dipped down to press a soft kiss to his husband's mouth.

Sinking into Jared's body, Jensen pushed up into the kiss, taking comfort from everything familiar about his husband. When he finally pulled back he felt marginally better and didn't need to force the smile on his face. "Okay, I know. I love you." He sighed softly and brushed their lips together once more. "Should we get changed before the entirety of your family comes up here and starts banging on the door?"

"We should. Plenty of time for me to love on you tonight, in this lovely new bed. We'll need to christen it." Jared's eyes darkened a little as he stepped back.

-=-=-=-

"He's a natural," Jeff dropped into the chair beside his brother, offering him the second beer in his hand, gesturing with his own beer to Jensen across the back deck cradling the baby. "He even knows how to support the head and everything. Kind of makes you think huh?"

"Makes me think wha- oh no." Jared laughed and shook his head. "Babies? That's your thing bro." Jared put the bottle to his lips and laughed softly again. "Don't give him any ideas."

Sure, he'd been watching Jensen with the baby. He knew that his husband liked babies, hell; Jensen was good with kids in general. He would make a fantastic teacher but babies - that was just a monumental leap in responsibility.

"What? No kids for the two of you?" Jeff laughed and took a long pull from his bottle. "Is that what he says too? You two have had the whole kid’s convo?"

"No," Jared looked down at the beer bottle he was turning in his hand, "not yet. Who knows if we will? Hadn't really thought about it till you brought it up." It was kind of a surprise to Jared that he _hadn't_ thought about it. Maybe that meant he wasn't the kind of guy who was cut out to be a parent. Maybe, it was just a reflection on how busy they'd been since they got together. "When did you and Anne have the big talk?"

"Before we got married, it was part of the decision making process," Jeff shrugged, glancing back at Jensen then back to his brother. "But well, it's different with us. For obvious reasons. And you're both still young; if that kind of thing is going to happen it's a future thing anyway. Plenty of time for those types of decisions in the years to come. It's not like either of you have that woman age thing or whatever."

"Hey boys, what are we talking about?" Jensen smiled brightly at his husband and brother-in-law as he joined them, stepping up to lean against Jared's chair.

"Babies and what horrible little creatures they are." Jared laughed when Jeff punched him in the shoulder. It was nice how quickly they all fell back into the way they'd always been with each other. Even Jensen looked comfortable and relaxed in amidst all of Jared's relatives.

"Horrible? Are you kidding me? That little guy is the _cutest_ ," Jensen grinned, shaking his head. "I never would have guessed something so cute could come from you Jeff."

"God, you've been spending too much time with Jared," Jeff huffed and shook his head, draining his beer. "You two are a wicked force." He grumbled, pushing up from his chair to cross the deck.

Jensen laughed and dropped down into the vacated seat. "You don't really think babies are horrible do you?"

"Nah, 'course I don't - besides that little bundle is my nephew. Uncle Jared and Uncle Jensen." He grinned. "That's the best role to have. We can play with him, make him giggle and coo then hand him back to Jeff when he needs to be changed or he cries." Jared nodded decisively. He'd got it all figured out.

"Yeah," Jensen nodded, watching Jeff pick up his son and cradle him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Something churned in Jensen's chest and he looked away, pursing his lips. "So, you don't think, I mean, about having kids? Even with all the changing and crying and stuff? I mean just to experience the part about being a parent and all that?" Jensen tried to make the words as casual as possible, adding a shrug.

Blinking a few times Jared leaned his head back on the chair so he could see Jensen's face. "Do you want kids?"

"Well," Jensen shrugged and curled his fingers over his knees. "I kind of thought, I mean, yeah? Maybe? I just like the idea of having something that's part of you and me, and well obviously some girl but- or, or we could adopt. There's thousands of children out there in need of a good home. We could give them that, can't we?" Jensen glanced up at his husband, tentative smile on his lips.

Jared's brow furrowed and he dropped his gaze to his beer. "I don't know Jen, I hadn't really-"

"Pads. Jesus, your cousin is hot. The one - the dark hair, Brett? Brandon?" Chad sank down into the chair opposite. "What are we talking about?"

Jared hated to admit it but he was a bit relieved by Chad's timely interruption. He was hoping that once the baby was out of sight - it would be out of mind and he and Jensen could put off having their big talk for a while longer. "Uh, beer. Its merits." Holding up his bottle toward Chad, Jared grinned.

"You know, you've been gone a long time buddy. I'm more of a whiskey guy now. More refined." Chad grinned and slouched down in the chair. Stretching his leg out he kicked Jensen's foot. "What about you Jenny? What do you drink?"

"Don't call me Jenny." Jensen said quietly and pushed out of his chair, frown curving his lips down. "I'm going to pester Megan." Chad certainly wasn't going far in winning any points with him and Jensen left without another glance at either man, weaving the crowd of family to find his sister-in-law.

Chad watched Jensen leave then turned his gaze back to Jared. "Okay, so. At first I thought maybe I had offended him with my over enthusiastic greeting earlier. Perhaps, in poor taste, on account of you guys were makin' out-"

"Makin' out? What are you twelve?"

Chad held up his hand for silence. "Don't interrupt me, Pads, I'm on a roll. As I was saying. I thought maybe I pissed off your old man upstairs but I haven't done anything monumentally stupid for at least two hours and I'm still getting the cold shoulder. What gives?"

"He's just tired," Jared smiled and took a few swallows of beer.

"Bullshit. Dude, he's fine with everyone else. Am I really that much of an ass? Did I do that thing where I say something and I have no fuckin' idea that I really offended him?"

Chad looked genuinely worried which kind of surprised Jared a little. Not that he thought Chad was an ass all the time but he was kind of amused that Chad had some kind of grasp on how he upset people sometimes.

"Okay," Jared leaned forward, "I'm trusting you not to be a total dick about this."

Chad's brow furrowed. "Yeah, yeah. What's the deal?"

"I told Jensen about you and I."

"And he doesn't like me 'cause I'm your best friend like - maybe that's his role now? And, I should-"

"I told him about the sex."

Chad sat back in his chair and scratched at the top of his head. "Oh. Well, Thanks. Way to ensure your husband likes me shithead."

Jared shrugged. Of course, _now_ it seemed like it wasn't all that great an idea to have told Jensen. Not telling him kind of went against the grain of their relationship. Jared couldn't imagine how bad it would have been if Chad had said something and Jared hadn't mentioned it. He shuddered just thinking about it.

Chad groaned and sat back up again. "Okay - so did you tell him that we were, like, sixteen when we did that and it was just a dumb teenage guy thing?"

Sighing, Jared cast his gaze around the yard looking for his husband. "He was seventeen when we got together so-"

Chad barked out a laugh and whacked Jared on the knee. "You dog. No wonder-"

"Jesus, Chad. First of all, keep your voice down and second it wasn't like that." He glanced up to see a rather sceptical look on his friend's face. "It wasn't. His mother is my partner and we followed all her rules-"

"You work with his _Mother_?"

Jared frowned. "Yeah. Look. The point is - I probably could have chosen a better time to tell him so could you tone it down a bit until he gets to know you?"

"Tone what down?" Chad looked a little confused.

"Not leaping on me while I'm in bed would be a good start."

"Yeah, see I wondered about that." Chad nodded and grinned as he stole Jared's beer.

"And don't call him Jenny. His _name_ is Jensen."

"Jen?"

"No."

"Wee Pads?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine. Jesus - Jensen it is but I really think that once he gets to know how wonderful I am we have to re-open negotiations about the nick name thing 'cause Wee Pads is pretty fuckin' hilarious." Laughing, Chad slid further down the seat."

"You're such a tool," Jared muttered but his chest muscles loosened a little. Even if Chad tried a little things would go a lot smoother.

-=-=-=-

It was late when Jared finally made it up to the room. Saying goodnight to everyone had taken longer than he thought - but then - there were relatives there he hadn't seen in a _very_ long time. _Too_ long, he had been repeatedly informed. Pushing his bedroom door open had saw Jensen sitting on the bed with his sketch book, hand moving over the paper.

"I missed you downstairs," Jared said quietly. Closing the door he locked it and slipped out of his shoes. "Mom said to tell you that she'll have coffee ready whenever you want to get up and she'll make you waffles. I warned you about the food thing." Smiling slightly, Jared padded over and sat down on the bed beside his husband. "What you workin' on?"

"Nothing really, just, shapes and images or something," Jensen shrugged and pulled his hand back from the page frowning down at the image before tearing it out of his notebook. "Sorry, I got a bit tired. And there were just, so many people and all, just needed a breather." He crumpled the paper up and tossed it across the room to the trash can.

"Hey - you shouldn't throw that stuff away. It might be worth millions one day." Jared studied his husbands face. "What's goin' on? You mad at me?" Jared shifted closer and grabbed his husband's hand. Touching Jensen was second nature, like breathing.

"No of course not," Jensen tossed his sketchbook over to the nightstand and squeezed Jared's hand. "I was watching you, downstairs with your family and with your, with Chad. You're so happy, happier then I've seen you in months. It's good." He smiled softly and dropped his eyes to his jeans, picking at the fabric. "I'm just tired. I promise to be all better tomorrow."

Pushing up off the bed Jared slipped out of his shirt and jeans, folding them and laying them over the chair. Pressing his lips together he stared down at Jensen for a moment before brushing his fingers over his husband's cheek. He knew that something was bothering Jensen, he knew the expressions on his husband's face so well, knew how to read him and it was making his heart clench a little.

Sliding his boxers down he stepped out of them and tossed them on the chair then pulled up the edge of the covers to get under. "You gonna keep sketching? I don't mind," he said softly.

"After you just got naked? I don't think so," Jensen laughed quietly and climbed off the bed, sliding out of his clothing and joining Jared under the covers a moment later. "Did you have fun catching up with Chad?" Jensen asked quietly, rolling over to turn off the bed side lamp. Not that he wanted to talk about Chad but he wanted Jared to stop looking worried.

Smiling Jared pulled Jensen into his arms and tucked his husband's head under his chin. "Yeah, was okay. Told him all about you and me, how we met and everything. And, not that you asked? But I told him to mellow out with the touching me business, oh, and he's under strict orders to call you Jensen from now on. He's fine with the no touching but seems to think once you get to know him - you should be open to a nickname."

"Jenny isn't a nickname, it's a girl's name," Jensen shifted against his husband, lips brushing over his skin. "Do you think we'll be seeing him a lot?" Jensen winced as the words left his mouth and shook his head. "Sorry. Man, I've really got to stop this. It's ridiculous. I'm just going to ruin our whole trip if I keep it up." Tilting his head up, Jensen's lips brushed across Jared's neck, down to his collar bone. "Forgive me for acting my age?"

"You're not _acting_ anything. It was stupid of me to spring the Chad thing on you right before we got here. Really, I should have told you before but it's just that - you know - I don't want to sound insensitive but it was so long ago and it just doesn't compare to anything I have now." Jared tightened his arms around his husband. "That must make me sound horrible but it was just one of those things that happened and I guess because - shit - I don't know."

"Well, I doubt I'll ever understand but then, completely different circumstances and all." Jensen smiled softly and pushed his leg between Jared's, wrapping his calf around the man's. "I know it's completely different with me and you. And I am willing to give Chad a chance; I owe him that as your best friend and all. Beside, you grew to like Chris, so I'm sure I could make it happen." Jensen laughed quietly, nose brushing along the familiar curves of Jared's neck.

"You're wrong," Jared murmured into Jensen's hair.

"What? You don't like Chris?" Jensen grinned into Jared's neck, closing his eyes as Jared's chest rose and fell with a breath.

Laughing softly, Jared nudged at Jensen's forehead until his husband looked up at him. "Most of the time I like him. But no, he's _not_ my best friend. You are." His hand slid forward to cup Jensen's cheek, thumb sweeping across his bottom lip.

Jensen's heart fluttered in his chest and he couldn't hold back the bright grin pulling at his lips. "Yeah? Good. Because I do give you the best sex in the world and I think best friend status should at least be part of my reward." Jensen caved to the need to press his lips to Jared's, sliding up instantly to deepen the kiss. The slight ache and unpleasant twist in his gut from the last few hours was gone now and Jensen finally felt himself relaxing against Jared, sinking into his warmth.

Humming quietly Jared slid his hand back down to Jensen's hip. _God_ , every time Jensen kissed him it was like all the tension and anxiety that might have lingered from his day just disappeared. His husband really was the best cure for anything. Jared's tongue slipped forward, teasing his husband’s lips apart as his hands moved down his lover's body - remapping, checking, _loving_.

Pulling back slightly, his lips twitched into a smile. "You know you have to be quiet," Jared whispered. His tongue darted forward again to trace the swell of his husband's bottom lip.

"Mm quiet, I think I can do that. Possibly." Jensen breathed, shifting against Jared slightly until the heat of his arousal brushed against Jared's already hardening cock. "It's all kind of, dirty, if you think about it," Jensen chuckled quietly into Jared's mouth. "Sex in your old bedroom, with your young lover, you're like a Jensen specific Casanova." Jensen grinned for just a moment before pressing his lips hard back into Jared's.

Laughter died somewhere in Jared's throat as he rolled forward to press Jensen down against the mattress.

It was quiet; the room was filled with the sounds of soft murmurs, panting, and the rustle of the rough cotton sheets. Jared's hands slid over his husband's skin, warming, soothing, and absorbing the way Jensen's body moved beneath him. Back pressed to Jared's chest, Jensen's body moved constantly. Small waves of pleasure rippled down his flesh, muscles trembling under his husband's hands. Gentle and slow, sweet, their bodies moved together. When he finally pushed inside his lover, Jared pressed his hand to Jensen's mouth, quieting the cry of pleasure until their lips could meet again.

 _Perfect_.

Hearts pounding, their bodies moved together - familiar and teasing - all the things they'd come to love so much about each other. Warm fingers slid over flesh, lips brushing sweat-slick skin, limbs entwined. They swallowed each other's moans, tongues sweeping away the need to cry out until they collapsed against one another exhausted.

"That never gets old," Jensen sighed softly, finding that perfect little groove against Jared's body to fall asleep in. "I'm the best you've ever had," he smiled sleepily and let the suggestion of a question hang in the air between them.

Chuckling softly, Jared pressed his lips to Jensen's forehead. He couldn't tell whose heart was beating so steadily, could just feel the soothing thump between their chests. "You're right, best ever." Still smiling, he let himself sink back down into the bed and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping in was kind of amazing. Jensen couldn't really remember the last time he got to. Sure they had the weekends but generally at home their schedule was so ingrained that they were both up at eight or earlier without even meaning to be. Here though, in a different bed in a different room Jensen had no problem allowing himself to go back to sleep when he woke at half past seven still glued to Jared's chest. When he woke up the second time it was a few minutes past ten and Jared was still asleep, though shifting as if he might wake up at any moment.

Jensen grinned and shifted up the mattress, gaining leverage to push up and roll on top of his husband. He could feel the quick whoosh of air leaving Jared's lips and laughed. "Morning sleepyhead," he murmured around the sleep still lacing his throat, hands fluttering between them down to Jared's sides, tickling him just enough to get Jared to squirm.

Laughing as he tried to wriggle free Jared grabbed his husband’s hands. "God - I've forgotten how much energy you have when you get to sleep in." Finally prying his eyes open, Jared blinked a few times and licked his lips before gazing up into sparkling green eyes. "Oooh no, you are _really_ wide awake. That means I have to get up right?" Wrestling Jensen onto his back Jared pinned his husband there to buy himself some more time. Sinking down onto Jensen's body he chuckled and patted his husbands head. "Shhh, go back to sleep."

"Sleep? How could I go back to sleep now? You're all... big and on top of me and how could I possibly resist that?" Jensen grinned and slid his hand up to Jared's hair, tugging softly. "It's after ten anyway; I couldn't possibly sleep longer without feeling like I've wasted away half the day. You know how I hate that." Jensen squirmed beneath his husband, dragging his teeth over his lower lip as the sheets and Jared's body slid across him.

Letting out a long groan Jared rolled to the side. "Is it really after ten? Holy crap. Mom will be downstairs ready to explode with excitement. I have an idea." Jared nestled down into the pillow again and pushed at Jensen with his knee. "You go shower, and I'll wait here." He couldn't help laughing softly; there was something contagious about Jensen's energy.

Stretching slowly, Jensen's arms extended above his head before he pushed up. "Showering alone. When we get home you'll have to shower with me, can't remember the last time that happened." He turned to look over his shoulder, smiling at the sleepy mess of Jared's hair.

"You realize the minute they know we're awake that's it. Neither of us will be safe. It's like signing out fate." Jensen rubbed along the back of his neck, eyes sweeping the floor for something decent to wear for the trip across the hall to the bathroom.

Cracking one eye open Jared watched Jensen move around the room. "You make it sound like we're prisoners of war." He chuckled and opened both eyes to get a better look at his husband's ass as he wandered around the room looking for something to wear. "There's shirts and sweats and stuff on the shelves on the closet, you know, in case you wanted to wear my clothes and let me drift off to a nice mid-morning nap with _that_ piece of hotness as my final visual."

"Can it really be a nap if you've only been awake five minutes?" Jensen considered, grinning as he pushed the closet door open and grabbed a shirt, tugging it on and sweats quickly after. Glancing over his shoulder he couldn't help laughing at Jared's closed eyes and slightly parted lips like he'd already drifted back to sleep. After retrieving clothes for after and his shower stuff, he crossed the room and pressed a soft kiss to Jared's lips. "Okay, sleep a little longer; I'll wake you after I'm all spiffed up."

"Mhmmm, see this is why I married you," Jared murmured, "compassion."

-=-=-=-

Jensen shifted on the bleachers, grin growing as he watched Jeff jump on Jared's back in attempt to keep him for going for the shot. If he was more of a sports person he probably would have taken them up on the offer to play basketball but there were far too many Padaleckis - who were all far too good at playing - and Jensen was clumsy enough as it was. He'd rather not make an idiot of himself in front of his husband's family. Plus it was odd inspiration and every now and then a burst of energy worked through him and he sketched along the pad on his lap.

For some reason they were in the school gym. Jensen wasn't really sure this was even allowed, but no one else seemed bothered. It was nice to do something normal after the grand tour of the world Jared grew up in. They'd been bustled about from one place to another, Jensen's cheeks felt sore from smiling and laughing and his heart almost felt erratic in the way it beat in happiness. It really warmed every inch of him to see Jared having a good time with his family, relaxing, doing what came natural.

The bench beside him shifted and Jensen glanced over, blinking in mild surprise. "Chad," he said quietly, arm shifting over his sketchpad on instinct. "Do you have a Jared radar?" Jensen half smiled, uncertain how things were going to be between them. It was nice not to feel the sharp bite of jealousy around him though, so that was something.

"I've had Jared radar since we met. Did he tell you about that?" Chad stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his elbows jutting his chin up in acknowledgement when Jared flipped him off.

"About how you met?" Jensen murmured, shy and reserved, the way he usually was with new people though anyone who met him after hardly ever believed it. Of course it hadn't ever applied to Jared but Jensen didn't _want_ Chad the way he'd wanted Jared. "Or about the Jared radar?"

"Ah yes, there's the wit I expect from someone my pal loves." Chad grinned and shook his head. "We used to live closer to the Padalecki’s when I was a kid. That's how we met. I came out of my back door one day and there was this kid just on the other side of the fence. Looked like a fuckin stork or somethin', all these skinny arms and legs everywhere and he was trying to put the chain back on his bike. Covered in bike grease and all messy hair and shit. Hasn't changed much." Chad laughed quietly and turned to Jensen. "He turned out okay though."

"I would say a bit more than okay," Jensen mused and shifted on the bench, watching Jared run across the court and tackle his brother into the wall. "Tackle basketball. He's going to be complaining about being sore for the rest of the trip." Jensen laughed quietly and shook his head. "Hey look, I'm sorry for, whatever. If I came across as, well, Chris would call me a pussy. It's just a thing." Jensen shrugged, fingers sliding across the drawing of Jared's body in movement on the page.

"You're good, Dude." Chad turned his eyes back to the ruckus on the basketball court. "You know, I'm gonna sound all sappy and shit for a minute and if you tell Jared I said a word of this I'll deny it. But - he looks happy. When he was talkin' about you last night, man. I hope I look like that one day when I talk about the person I married 'cause shit."

Shaking his head Chad huffed out a small laugh. "I guess, I'm sayin' he loves you. A lot. And I might be kind of a dick sometimes but he's my friend and I, you know, want him to be happy. It's good. And you're also incredibly hot - which is just a bonus."

Eyebrows lifting slightly Jensen considered Chad before admitting the fact that he'd, of course, been quick to judge and yeah maybe Chad wasn't _that bad_. "Well, you've got a point there." Jensen nodded and smirked when Chad looked toward him. "About the me being hot thing." With the words Jensen blushed and he looked away before Chad could see it and make the statement sound a lot less cocky than intended. "Lay off the touching thing though or else I'll just have to, well, send Jeff after you because I'm not stupid enough to think I could make any actual damage. I did punch a guy once though. My hand hurt for a week."

"Shut. Up." Chad sat up so he could stare over at Jensen. "You punched someone for touching Pads?" Chad nodded respectfully. "I'm impressed Jen. Sen."

"You just made me sound like some type of Chinese food or something." Jensen scrunched up his face and laughed. "And it wasn't so much for touching Jared as it was for making him feel bad, which either makes me sound abnormally creepy or even more awesome. Who knows?" Jensen's eyes trailed over his husband's body as they once more moved across the court and he smiled before dropping his gaze and glancing toward Chad. "The nickname thing is big for you huh?"

"Makes me who I am," Chad teased. "It's a sign I like people. Pads says it's a completely juvenile sign, but it's a sign. Don't worry - your husband read me the riot act. I know the rules and will do my best to obey them. Don't want him kicking my ass." Grinning Chad reached out and pressed his fist gently to Jensen's shoulder.

"You can call me Jen," Jensen shrugged, watching Jared once more. "Just, if you ever meet my friend Chris don't tell him. He's always wanted to call me Jen but I get mad at him when he does. Though really I only do it now because he gets so irritated when I get mad about it, it's hilarious really." Jensen laughed, resisting the urge to blow a kiss when Jared looked their way. "So why didn't you come to our wedding? Jared never said."

"I had this acting thing. Now before you get all fanboy - let me explain. See I was working as a waiter - which sucks I might add - and this guy gave me his card. Said he was an agent. I thought maybe it was one of those come-suck-my-cock cards but turns out it wasn't I got this bit on a show and it was the same weekend as your wedding - kind of my break. Told Pads I was gonna back out and he said that I should do it, might turn things around for me."

Chad sighed and watched as Jared made a nice layup shot. "He's like that, I'm sure you know. Always lookin' out for other people. Bet that makes him a good cop. Kinda suits him. When we were growin' up he was the one who was always walking home the little kid who got picked on, or making friends with the new kid. Shoulda known then."

"He's a fantastic cop." Jensen beamed, pride swelling up in him. "That's how we met you know. He's my mom's partner. I'm sure he told you all that." Jensen laughed softly, judging from the look in Chad's eyes; Jared had likely told him the whole story. "He's pretty much amazing though. Really. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Head dipping down slightly, Jensen smiled at his drawing before looking back at Chad. "So, tell me about this show. Is it something we can watch? On already?"

For the next half hour Jensen got more information about Chad's life than he probably wanted to know. But the guy was funny and it didn't take long for him to see why Jared had become such good friends with him. As much as Chad seemed to be Jared's opposite, too many lewd comments and less than subtle descriptions about ex's and hook ups, they had a bond that was clearly evident. Jensen laughed loudly as Chad told him stories about their high school years and the assortment of troubles they'd gotten into - something once involving numbered pigs and letting them free in the school or something crazy like that.

Jensen hadn't even realized the men had stopped playing their game until Jared's sweaty form was pressing into his side and he groaned, not trying as hard as he should to shove the man away. "You smell," Jensen laughed, swatting at Jared's hand traveling across his waist. "Hey, don't go ruining my perfection with your sweatiness."

"Oh, come on, you love me." Reaching out he bumped fists with Chad, "you being nice to my husband?" It wasn't that he was actually worried; he'd seen Jensen laughing and had stopped keeping an eye on them when Jensen seemed more relaxed.

"I'm hurt." Chad sat back again. "Jen and I are bonding. We've been talking about all kinds of things. Not just you, Pads."

Jared winced, "can you call him Jensen? We talked-"

"It's okay. I told him he could call me Jen. He explained it was some weird tick of his and how his life would feel less complete if had to keep calling me Jensen. How could I let him suffer?" Jensen sighed dramatically and rested his hand on the damp part along the back of Jared's neck.

Chad looked smug and nodded at Jared.

"Oh." Jared laughed. "Well, then. I should probably go shower or something you know, seeing as I smell. You guys wanna go get some lunch or something? Just the three of us? Then maybe we could go down to that boot factory place and get Jensen a hat or some boots or something. Make him look all cowboy-ish." Jared pushed his damp hair off his forehead. "Wow. Didn’t realize quite how appealing that mental image would be."

"Oh god, me in a cowboy hat? I don't know. I'd probably look ridiculous," Jensen shook his head though his mind was already spinning with ideas of Jared in a cowboy hat and boots. _Just_ a cowboy hats and boots. Yeah, appealing was putting it lightly.

"Go shower. Chad can finish telling me all about the way you tripped walking up to get your diploma on graduation day." Jensen grinned and bumped his shoulder into Chad's.

Jared groaned. If there was _one_ thing he disliked about Chad - it was the fact that he had a very long and very accurate memory. "Fine, you two behave. I'll meet you out at the truck in ten."

Still laughing, Jensen stood as Jared descended the bleachers. His eyes trailed down along his husband's backside and Jensen wet his lips slowly. "God, he's hot." Jensen murmured and laughed when Chad agreed. "No checking out my husband, I have to refrain from my oh so violent nature." He bumped his fist into Chad's arm, grinning when the man laughed and they headed down the bleachers to wait outside for Jared.

-=-=-=-

"I'm going to need to go on a diet for months after this trip," Jensen groaned and slumped against Jared's side, stomach so full it was almost bursting. "Do they make small portion sizes here? Or would that get me slung up to the cattle if I even suggested it?" He turned his head into Jared's shoulder, nosing at the fabric there.

Jared blinked a few times as he tried to figure out what _slung up to the cattle meant._

"Ya need to get a pair of button-fly jeans." Chad leaned back to demonstrate, "then you can pop the top button open." He sighed happily.

Rolling his eyes Jared tucked his arm low round Jensen's waist. "You don't have to eat everything you know. The bloomin' onion might have been a bit unnecessary. Perhaps we should skip the appetizers for a while." Leaning forward Jared patted Jensen's belly.

"Hey," Jensen grumbled and pushed at Jared's arm with a lack of force. "You have a good twenty pounds on me mister so, you know," Jensen threw a fry at his husband and scrunched his nose up. "Perhaps we should," he repeated, teasing because he wanted some type of come back and that was the best he could get.

Chad laughed, "Now see you should have gotten all sweaty on the basketball court earlier - worked off all this Texas cuisine." Chad leaned his elbows on the table, picked up a packet of sugar and tried to toss it into Jensen's shirt pocket. "What are we doing tonight? Going out drinking? Your husband legal, Jared?"

Clearing his throat Jared looked down at the table. "For some things." Truthfully, it was far too easy for Jared to forget that his husband was only twenty years old. They just meshed so well, and it wasn't like Jensen looked or acted his age - but then he never had.

"We could go to a bar," Jensen perked up at the idea, slowly grinning. "As long as I don't go to buy the drinks they'll think I'm older anyway." Jensen looked over at Jared, poking his middle. "Come on, you know you want to take me to a bar."

"Does anyone remember I'm an officer of the law?" Jared's eyes were wide.

"Not in Texas." Chad tossed at sugar packet at Jared.

"You know Chad. My whole life every time I got in trouble it was because of you." Jared laughed. The problem was Jensen actually looked kind of excited about the idea and it was kind of appealing, dancing with Jensen, Jensen a little drunk. He tried to look uncomfortable with the idea but it wasn't working very well, "you don't look underage."

"It's our _vacation_ Jared," Jensen insisted, glancing at Chad and giving him just the slightest nod. They both could tell Jared was caving. It would just take a little persuading. He reached up, fingers sliding along the back of Jared's neck and massaging softly. Leaning closer, Jensen pressed his lips just to the edge of Jared's ear and murmured, "It'd be fun to go out, you and me, and Chad because he's desperate. I can be your arm candy, you could show me off." Jensen chuckled softly, lips pressing once more along the skin.

Jared felt his cheeks flush and tipped his head toward his husband. When Chad started to snicker quietly Jared shot him a look and slipped his hand over Jensen's thigh. "You really want to?" There was part of him that wanted to resist longer just to get more convincing but that seemed a little evil.

"Like putty in his hands," Chad muttered.

A slow smirk curved Jensen's lips up and he glanced toward Chad, leaning forward to catch Jared's ear lobe between his teeth and drag it out. Teasing on everyone's part really. "Yeah, Jared, I really want to." Jensen dropped his hand to Jared's wrist, sliding it over until Jared's hand was between his legs. As his nose brushed just beneath Jared's ear lobe, Jared's thumb slid across his crotch and Jensen closed his eyes. "So, yeah? We can go tonight?"

Chad leaned forward again and licked his lips. "I'm pretty sure he needs a lot more convincing, Jen."

Chuckling softly, Jared blew out a breath. Really? There was pretty much nothing that he would deny his husband. Tugging his hand away from the heat of his husband's crotch before he got in over his head Jared turned into his husband's lips. Sucking on his bottom lip for a few moments, he let out a frustrated moan and pulled back.

"Okay, okay. We'll go but no one is driving drunk or shaving anyone's eyebrows or anything else." Jared pointed his finger across the table at Chad. "That means _you_. No leaving me tied to anything, or stealing Jensen away or... anything else I can't think of at the moment."

Chad laughed and slapped his hand down on the table sending the cutlery bouncing on the table. "Jensen. My man. _You_ are a force to be reckoned with."

"You try and say no to him," Jared muttered.

"I have a feeling it would be much harder to convince Chad of anything," Jensen reasoned with a wide grin on his lips.

"So do you guys have like, a favourite bar? Is it a bar or a club? Can we dance? I know the world is generally more accepting and all but somehow I can't see me being drunk and all over Jared in a bar in Texas going over very well." Jensen laughed, shaking his head as he caught Jared's hand in his.

"Dude. We're in Austin. Rainbow Cattle Company." Chad leaned back and took a sip of the beer he'd been nursing.

"Oh no," Jared shook his head. "That's one of those dancy places, with pink lights where everyone's gay and Jensen will be dancing on table tops or something." He thought about it for a moment. "No way man."

"Pads, come on!" Chad widened his eyes and looked to Jensen for help.

Eyes widening, Jensen had to blink a few times, looking between them both. "Rainbow... Cattle Company? Seriously. Oh please Jared, we have to go to the sparkly gay country bar. Please can we go to the sparkly gay country bar?" Jensen beamed over at his husband, nearly bouncing in his seat.

"Come on, it'll be awesome. I can totally handle it! When I was in Paris we went to flashy clubs like that and there was no dancing on the table tops. _Besides_ , then you'd _really_ get to show me off." Jensen leaned closer to Jared, fully prepared for more convincing if need be.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jared dropped his head into his hands unable to believe he was actually considering it. "It's gonna be pink. I know it." Swearing softly he turned to look at the grin spread across Jensen's face. "Okay, but you're not entering any contests. And no dancing with anyone but me."

Chad coughed and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, and Chad," Jared added. "I'm _so_ going to regret this." _No, he wasn't._ Apart from the times they danced around the condo, Jared had only danced with Jensen at their wedding. His fingers curled hard into his husband's thigh as he thought about it.

"You're actually giving me permission to dance with Chad?" Jensen's eyes widened once more and he looked over at Chad. "Lucky Chad."

The excitement in Jensen had him laughing loudly at his own comment. They didn't have gay clubs in Greeley and besides the times in France, Jensen had never been to one. Going to one with Jared was going to be _amazing_. "I think we should take a nap this afternoon." Jensen grinned impossibly brighter, eyes turning back to Chad. "And I mean Jared and me. No offense."

"None taken." Chad grinned. "This will be fuckin' awesome," he murmured and busted out laughing.

"See that laughing thing makes me nervous." Jared grinned at both men. "I'm definitely taking a nap. Chad, you want to meet us at the club? We'll get a cab there." Jared laughed when he felt Jensen's knee bouncing under the table. There was actually very little chance of him getting a real nap.

"I'm really, really excited," Jensen beamed, pushing Jared out of the booth. "Let's go uh, nap. See you tonight Chad." Jensen smirked toward the blond, fingers sliding purposefully along Jared's back.

"Make sure you two have enough energy for dancing later!" Chad watched the two men start to walk away and called out "and I get to dance with Jensen!"

-=-=-=-

Jared was right. There was a fair amount of pink and lots of flashing lights. And quite a lot of men dancing together in one single mass of bodies that was a bit intimidating at the same time it was really _hot_. Or maybe Jensen had already had too many drinks. Chad kept bringing him these drinks of different colors, one was pink, the other was blue, and Jared assured him they were safe. Jared himself was sticking mainly to beer so Jensen didn't feel too bad completely taking advantage of the situation and drinking... _a lot_.

"Bunches!" Jensen called against Jared's ear, trying to be heard over the techno music. "Come dance with me," Jensen murmured against his skin, reaching across to the table to grab his drink - this one was peach nectar something or other - and drain it in one go.

"Whoa there Tiger," Jared frowned at Chad who was completely ignoring him in order to talk to a rather attractive older man shoulder length thick blond hair. Slinging his arm low on Jensen's hips Jared shook his head. "Haven't had enough beer." He'd been putting it off because, frankly, he knew how Jensen moved and he was gonna be _hotter_ than hell on the dance floor and Jared would be fighting off a hard-on all night once it started. He knew it. The beer wasn't helping but it was a good excuse for putting off the trip to the dance floor.

"Ahh, that's no fun," Jensen sighed and looked around the room, fingers rubbing along his nose. "I'll dance with Chad!" Jensen bounced across the table and threw his arm over Chad, grinning at the guy Chad was talking to. "Hey there, do you mind if I borrow this dashing fellow for just a dance or two? You can _totally_ have him back afterward," Jensen pushed a few fingers into the guy's chest then brought his palm to Chad's chest, already swaying to the music. Everything was warm and fuzzy and he just kind of wanted to _move_.

Jared leapt up off his stool. "No. No. That's fine. Jensen - c'mere." If anyone was going to have _that_ kind of swaying and touching and _ohgod-Jensen-is-hot_ it was going to be his husband. Curling his fingers around Jensen's upper arm Jared tugged him back and pressed Chad back into his seat. "Park it, Chad." He grinned and pulled Jensen toward the dance floor.

"Oh hey he wants to dance now, never mind, thanks though! Chad! More drinks!" Jensen called over his shoulder as Jared led him off. The moment they were close to the dance floor Jensen was turning into his husband, arms snaking up around his shoulders, fingers weaving up into his hair.

"Hey there good lookin'," Jensen grinned, laying his non-existent accent on thick. His hips swayed forward into Jared's and a content (just a step or two beyond drunk) burst of laughter fell from his lips.

And see that was what Jared was most afraid of. That sway of Jensen's body against his, the subtle press forward of his hips and the way his husband's fingers were tangled in his hair. Growling softly Jared leaned down and ran his lips over his husband's ear as he walked him backwards in time to the music to bury them in the crowd. "You're drunk," he murmured close enough to Jensen's ear for him to hear.

"Only a little," Jensen laughed in returned, head tilting into Jared's slightly. Past the man's shoulder he could see some random guy watching them and he smirked, turning Jared away from the guy because, drunk or not, no one was checking out his husband's ass if he could help it. Rolling his hips purposefully forward Jensen felt his stomach dip slightly when the hard line of arousal in Jared's jeans pressed against his body. "You like it," Jensen called back, catching on to a random patch of skin along Jared's neck and sucking.

"Of course I fuckin' like it," Jared growled, widened his stance a little and followed Jensen's body in time to the music. Barely a few beats of music passed before Jared's hand slid down to slip into Jensen's back pocket so he could dig his fingers into the man's ass.

Rocking forward a little, Jared felt a wave of heat run up his body. His brow was already beaded with sweat - it was hot in there - he was dancing and Jensen was the _hottest_ thing on the dance floor - and - he was pressed up against Jared. "Love that you're mine," he murmured against Jensen's temple, not even sure his husband could hear him.

"Everyone wants to be one of us." Jensen laughed again, eyes opening to scan across the crowd of dancing people. It was true; glances were constantly sliding their way. "Mm, all these people wish they were me, dancing up against you." Jensen pulled at his husband until he could get his lips up against his ear.

“They can see it though. How we belong to each other. Bet they can tell how much I want you too. How I'd just let you do whatever you wanted to me, _anything_." Jensen just barely managed to keep the sway of his hips forward to the beat of the music so it wouldn't look too much like a full out thrust. But _god_ his body was practically humming for the man.

Jared's hand slid up through Jensen's sweat damp hair and he cupped the back of his head, holding him there. _God_ , if they weren't with Chad he'd be taking Jensen home right then - or better yet - to a motel room somewhere so he could make as much noise as he wanted. Eyelids heavy with lust he turned into Jensen's temple, kissing and licking at the slightly salty skin of his temple then down to his cheek. Turning Jensen's head to his Jared took his husband's mouth in a kiss, lips sliding hotly as their bodies moved side to side in time to the music. Dragging his lips back across Jensen's cheek he could feel the rasp of his husband’s stubble against them and shivered slightly. "Don't care 'bout other people," he growled against Jensen's ear.

"Fuck, me either," Jensen mumbled, not really sure Jared could hear him over the music. Dancing with Jared was turning out to be one of the most erotic things he'd ever experienced, which was really saying a lot considering. His hands traveled down to Jared's shoulders and he could feel the muscles clench and pull, release and shift with each new sway. As the techno beat shifted to a different song Jensen turned in Jared's arms, sliding his back against his husband's chest, head falling back onto his shoulder.

"You're so fucking hot," Jensen said through a throaty laugh, breath catching somewhere in his chest when his ass rolled back against Jared's more than obvious arousal.

Jared was seriously reconsidering the fact that they didn't go dancing at home. His heart was in his throat and he could barely stop himself from just dragging Jensen off the dance floor. As soon as he thought about it, Jensen's ass would slide against the hard line in the front of his jeans and he would just suck in a breath and roll his hips forward. Sliding his hands under Jensen's arms his spread his fingers wide and pressed them flat against Jensen's chest. The material of his shirt was damp, his body alive under Jared's hands.

It was simply _wonderful_ to lose himself in this moment. Jensen could spend the rest of forever like this he thought. Only without the people. And preferably naked. And _yeah_ he really wanted his husband like _now_. It would be a real pity to end the night so soon though so when the song ended Jensen pulled away and grabbed Jared's hand, dragging him through the crowd. He ignored the people who looked their way, possibly interested in a dance, and didn't stop until they were back at their table.

Dropping down in his chair, Jensen sighed heavily and grinned over at his husband. "I promise not to dance like that with Chad," he called over the music, laughing loudly and reaching out for the drink Chad had gotten for him. This one was green and tasted like apples. It was pretty damn good.

Jared rubbed at his face and sank down onto the stool pulling Jensen into the V of his legs. "Stay close," he murmured against his husband's neck. Fingers shifting down Jensen's spine Jared smiled over at Chad. "My husband's a _great_ dancer," he called out across the table. Picking up his beer he drained it and watched as Chad hopped off his stool and moved round the table.

"You guys were drawing quite a lot of attention." Chad was grinning like an idiot, his eyes a little alcohol glazed.

"They're all jealous," Jensen waved dismissively and tipped his drink back, draining it all in one go. When it was safe and secure back on the table he leaned into his husband and sighed softly. "I'd be jealous too. You're like a walking, talking, sex god. You, Mr. Padalecki, are awesome." Jensen grinned and pressed a hard kiss to Jared's lips, or really the side of his lips since he missed a bit.

Laughing, Jared pulled Jensen up close against his body. "I think you've had enough to drink beautiful man of mine." Lifting a hand, Jared pushed damp locks back off the man's forehead and smiled at him.

"Jen's just getting started. I haven't even had my dance yet." Chad took a sip of his own drink and leaned hard against Jared's side. "Did you _see_ that guy I was talkin' to? Hot."

"He was," Jared nodded, "did you get his number or something?"

Flipping a piece of paper up out of his hand, Chad grinned and lifted his eyebrows. "He had a gig, had to go home early but m'gonna call him."

"See! That's awesome!" Jensen grinned and snatched Jared's beer from the table, smirking at his husband as he took a long swig. "Okay. Alright. M'gonna dance with Chad. That okay honey bunches?" Jensen slid the beer back on the table and bumped his nose into Jared's.

Nodding slowly Jared smiled weakly and picked up his beer. He could trust Jensen. He knew he could. And, he could trust Chad. And there was absolutely _no_ reason that he felt such a flair of possessiveness. "Okay," he murmured and kissed Jensen's bottom lip.

"Feel free to step in at any time," Jensen said quietly, stroking Jared's jaw for a moment before stepping back and turning to Chad with a wide grin. "Come on Blondie; let's go make all the boys jealous." He laughed loudly once more and snagged Chad's hand, dragging him out to the dance floor.

For a moment or two Jensen considered how he could dance with Chad without getting too close. Then he shrugged it off and let the alcohol take over, staying in sight of Jared just to be safe. Chad's hand's stayed respectfully on his waist and Jensen grinned, throwing his arms over the man's shoulders and dancing up against him. Thankfully, Chad did nothing for him really - seriously, who could compare to Jared? He rolled his hips against Chad's but felt none the heat, just the thrill of dance, being amongst the crowd, moving with the flow of the bodies.

At some point Chad leaned close and commented about the amount of people on the dance floor that looked close to trying to cut in on the dance. Jensen threw his head back and laughed, pressing closer to Chad in case the threats were real. Some dull part of his alcohol laced mind acknowledge that Chad was just a few inches shorter than Jared and their hips lined up better. That was about the time he decided dancing with the man was just about enough. Not that it wasn't fun but well, _Jared_ and there was no question there.

He broke back from the blond and grinned, pushing him toward a dark haired man that had been eyeing his ass for the last few minutes. "Go have fun Blondie, m'gonna take my husband home and have him ravage me." Jensen laughed once more, shaking his head when Chad turned willingly into the guy. He nearly stumbled on the way back to the table and shook his head at two offers to dance before he was back at Jared's side, smiling fondly. "I sent Chad into the arms of a stranger. He can thank me if he gets laid tonight."

"Did you have to dance that close to him?' Jared's voice was gruff, his eyes narrow. Grabbing Jensen by the shoulders he pulled his husband in and crushed his mouth over the man's, thrusting his tongue forward he slid his hands down Jensen's sides and gripped his hips hard. Hooking one leg around Jensen's he pulled his husband flush against his chest, slid a hand down between them and pressed it over Jensen's crotch.

A deep moan shook through Jensen's chest and he rocked up into the hand, mouth opening wide for Jared to taste every inch. His hands slid up to Jared's hair, grazing through the slightly damp locks then curling to tighten. He tore his mouth from Jared's and groaned, pressing insistently forward. "Fuck you're hot when you're like this. C'mon, let's get out of here." Heat and _want_ flared up in him and Jensen wanted to just beg Jared to take him _now_.

"Yeah," Jared growled. Draining his beer he stood and smiled when Jensen didn't move back a single inch. "God, you're killing me," he muttered then leaned down so Jensen could hear him. "Did you tell Chad we were leaving? You know, _after_ you made me jealous?" Reaching around Jared grabbed Jensen's ass firmly - no longer even aware of the people who were around them - everything was about the heat from Jensen's body and the way he gazed up at him.

"Oh yeah, I think he got the idea," Jensen murmured and rocked back into Jared's hand. "Were you really jealous of _Chad_?" Jensen teased, dragging his hand down Jared's chest. "Guess you better fuck me hard and remind me who I really belong to huh?" Jensen pulled Jared in, crushing their lips together.

A moan started in Jared's chest and changed to a low growl as he tore his lips from Jensen's. "Let's go." Fingers curling around Jensen's wrist Jared tugged him away from the table. Through some small piece of luck he managed to catch Chad's eye over the crowd on the dance floor and held up his hands briefly. Pulling Jensen through the crowd Jared ignored the smiles, the suggestion on some of the lips that parted as though to speak to them. In that moment, he was entirely focussed on getting his husband out of there, alone, and fucking him.

Jensen was content to trail along after Jared, wide grin on his face. Everything was fuzzy along the edges, an alcohol haze and Jensen slid his hand over Jared's ass, sliding low almost between his legs and chuckling happily. "Not sure how to keep quiet at home," Jensen pointed out when they'd finally made it outside. "Whew, mighta had one too many. _God_ I really want you."

-=-=-=-

The car ride was excruciating. Jared kept his arm curled around Jensen's neck, holding him close. All the way home he could feel Jensen's lips moving against the overheated flesh of his neck; the tip of them man's tongue teasing as his crotch pressed tantalizingly close to Jared's hip. Frustrated, when the cab finally pulled up outside the Padalecki resident Jared yanked his wallet out and threw entirely too much money at the driver before leaning over to open Jensen's door and shove him out.

After looking up to the windows on the second floor and seeing all the lights were out Jared smiled darkly and grabbed Jensen's wrist again. Unlocking the door Jared pushed Jensen in and closed it behind them. "Downstairs," he whispered. It was the only thing he could think of, two floors away from his parents, and he silently thanked God that none of his relatives were staying at the house.

Trying to stifle his giggles, Jensen used a hand to guide him along the wall until he reached the stairs, curling fingers along the railing. It was still too dark but easy enough to make his way down the steep flight and he was pretty damn proud of himself when he reached the bottom landing without incident. He turned automatically, waiting until he felt Jared there before pulling him in with arms around his shoulders. "I'ma drunk genius," Jensen whispered, tugging his husband in to bring their lips together.

"Oh, yes you are," Jared breathed against Jensen's mouth. He still tasted sweet like the drinks Chad had kept buying him, his mouth still hot and slick. "God," Jared moaned. Guiding Jensen with hands on his denim clad hips he nudged him into motion, walking him backwards across the family room as he mouthed his way down his husband's neck.

"Want you, fuck that, _need_ you," Jensen moaned into the kiss, hands sliding down around Jared's back, pulling at his shirt. He let Jared guide them trusting his husband to get them in the right place for what was sure to be some pretty mind blowing sex. He hummed happily into Jared's mouth, hands splaying wide across his back, massaging down into the skin. "Whatcha gonna do to me?" Jensen asked in a murmur, grin on his lips as his body rocked forward into Jared's.

They finally reached the bathroom door Jared reached out behind Jensen and pushed the door open. "I'm gonna fuck you," he murmured into the next pass of Jensen's lips against his. "Gonna make sure you know you belong to me." Shoving Jensen back into the room Jared turned and shut the door, locked it and flicked on the light over the shower stall. It was perfect, just enough to see the glint of sweat cooling on Jensen's neck, the way his eyes were so wide and dark, and his lips parted. "Jesus..."

Jared moved forward and snatched at the bottom of Jensen's shirt, nails scraping over the fiery skin of his husband's stomach. He yanked the shirt up stopping when the collar of the t-shirt _just_ covered Jensen's eyes and trapped his wrists. Gathering the dark material Jared held it securely and sank forward to drag his lips down the length of his husband's neck.

A harsh shudder tore down Jensen's spine and he pushed up into Jared's lips, body twisting against the hold on him. "God Jared," he gasped, the alcohol in his system making him feel like the words just hung there in the air between them. It was strange, how the bathroom could suddenly feel so oddly intimate and Jensen was confident he'd never be able to use this particular one again without remembering this night. His fingers twisted in the fabric of his shirt, just barely catching where it held his wrists in place. Jensen moaned low in his throat when Jared's lips pulled at his skin and his hips snapped forward of their own accord.

Heart pounding in his ears Jared felt like every sound they made seemed huge in the small room. Everything was magnified, stronger, _more_. Grinding his hips against his husband's Jared sucked in a sharp breath and flicked his tongue along the man's collar bone stopping once to bite hard on the flesh before licking the sting of pain away. _God_ , the way Jensen moved under him was tearing him apart little by little. His husband's hips were rocking forward and Jensen had completely let himself go, let himself be held there by Jared - trusting him.

The swell of lust in Jared's body was almost enough to drown in. Yanking Jensen's t-shirt the rest of the way off he threw it on the counter and dropped his hands to the belt buckle in front of him. Fumbling with the buckle Jared finally managed to get it undone, the button, and the zipper. "Fuck," he murmured, "get these off." Shoving roughly at the jeans Jared finally managed to squeeze his hands under the material. _Flesh_. That was what he wanted. Sweat-sticky and hot, Jared's hands slid roughly over Jensen's hips and finally grasped his ass.

"Little over dressed for the party Mr. Padalecki," Jensen laughed, deep and throaty as his hands fluttered up to pull at Jared's shirt. "Mm, buttons," Jensen mumbled and fumbled with the fabric, swaying back into his husband's hands as the buttons slowly slipped free. He shoved at Jared's shirt but the man's hands were still down on his ass so it didn't get him far. Instead he dropped his eyes to the waistline and pulled hard at the belt, tugging it free and flicking at the button. "God, you look like some really fucking hot model or something," Jensen breathed, eyes raking hungrily over Jared's bare chest, down to the undone front of Jared's jeans. "Naked. We need to be naked. And you need to be fucking me like _now_."

"That's the plan," Jared snarled. Even as his lips caught Jensen's - Jared was withdrawing his hands and pulling his shirt off. When his arms were stuck momentarily he tugged hard and growled finally managing to shrug off the material. Sucking and biting, licking, tongue still sweeping in broad strokes through the heat of Jensen's mouth - Jared could hardly breathe. His heart was racing - chasing after that amazing sensation that flooded through him every time their bodies touched. Kicking out of his boots, he slid his jeans down, all the while mouthing his way across Jensen's chest. The taut skin of a nipple brushed Jared's lips and he bit down instinctively then sucked hard on the nub of flesh, drawing it deep into his mouth.

His hands were back on his husband's jeans again, shoving, twisting the material until it slid down over the man's hips. Jensen's cock was hard, hot, and suddenly _right_ there. Jared's hand curled round the rigid flesh, stroking his husband, teasing him - and watching the emotion skitter across the man's face. _God_ he loved Jensen like this.

Jensen wasn't sure when his ass had come to rest up against the sink but he was _really_ glad for it now. There was a pretty good chance it was the only thing keeping Jensen on his feet. "Jared," he gasped and curled his fingers tight over Jared's shoulders, nails digging into the muscle. "God, I want you _so_ bad it's lethal," Jensen muttered, giving up on caring if he made sense. He just _needed_ Jared, more than he needed to breathe or sleep or eat, Jared was like the ultimate drug and Jensen couldn't get enough.

The hand around his cock squeezed and Jensen groaned, jerking up into the touch for the thrill of it. His fingers tangled up into Jared's hair, tugging hard, pulling at the man until their lips could meet once more. It was all about Jared now, the sound of their pants in the room, weighing the air down with each laboured breathe, bodies rocking together. "Please, _please_ ," Jensen begged shamelessly, curving up into his husband.

Shifting slightly in his lover's arms Jared's lashes fluttered closed as Jensen's words sent a shudder through his system. Moaning quietly Jared dragged his lips down Jensen's body until he could reach his jeans on the floor. Searching the pockets frantically for a few moments he slid back up and held up a small packet of lube in front of Jensen's face. "Gay bar," he murmured and dropped the packet onto the counter beside them. "Fuck," he hissed, "c'mere." Slipping both hands under Jensen's ass Jared lifted him completely onto the counter then dragged his palms down the man’s legs lifting them slowly.

"You," Jensen huffed a laughed, too caught up on everything else for the moment to finish his sentence. His heart picked up speed as Jared's hands moved along his skin and he swallowed thickly, looking down at the packet of lube. "Got lube from the gay bar," Jensen finished in a rush, letting out a sound far too close to a giggle. When Jared gave him one of those _yeah, so?_ looks, Jensen snorted. "Well aren't you all sorts of practical," he grinned up at his husband and shifted on the counter until he was comfortable, confident of Jared's ability to keep him from tumbling off.

Laughing quietly, Jared shushed his husband then tore the small packet open with his teeth. Growling he wrinkled his nose as he grinned and dove forward to bite and lick at Jensen's neck. "Smell good," he murmured between licks, "taste good too." Tongue moving over his husband's neck, Jared fumbled with the package of lube until he could finally feel the cool liquid on his fingers. Then it was on his cock. Then he was pressing impossibly closer. "God..."

Shoving Jensen down further Jared reached down to guide the head of his cock along the soft heat of Jensen's balls. Moaning as quietly as he could he dug the fingers of his free hand hard into Jensen's hip, holding him, keeping him _right_ where he wanted him. Pulling back he had to look. There was that desperation he loved - Jensen's eyes were sparkling in the half light, his bottom lip rolled into his mouth. Sexy, flushed, perfect and _Jared's_. Nudging his cock forward he felt the so-familiar heat and sensation of his husbands entrance. Leaning hard into the counter Jared slammed his other hand onto Jensen's hip and tugged him closer sliding that heat down over his aching flesh.

"Jesus," Jensen gasped as Jared slowly slid into him, filling him, spinning his mind further out of control. His hands fluttered out to settle on Jared's shoulders, curling into the skin as he tried to rock down into his husband. Head tilting back, Jensen sucked in a quick breath, muscles clenching around Jared, body twisting to pull them in closer. Jensen's heart fluttered rapidly in his chest and Jensen clamped down on his tongue to keep from letting out a loud moan that would wake the whole house, regardless of the floors separating them. "Jared, god, so good," he groaned softly and rolled his hips down against Jared's, eyes closing as his body shook with pleasure.

Grunting softly, Jared shifted restlessly trying to stay still - tease - linger. His lips managed to find Jensen's again, tongue sliding forward to trace the outline of his lips before thrusting deep into his mouth. There was nothing better than being connected like this, sunk deep in his lover's body, hands moving over his flesh - tugging, pulling him closer. "Fuck," he hissed into their kiss, "can't get close enough." He meant it. It almost hurt the way he wanted _all_ of his husband, needed him like he needed to breathe.

Wrapping his arms tight around Jensen's body, Jared clung to him thrusting forward once then stilling. "Love you so fucking much," he whispered as his lips dragged across his husband's ear.

"Jared," Jensen whispered, body shaking with the sheer level of _want_ pumping through his veins. It was only intensified by the alcohol in his system and his hands dug into Jared's hair, tugging him over so their lips could collide once more. It didn't really make sense to him, the way Jared could still make him feel so out of control, like he was lost in some crazy place where everything was just made up of _Jared_. And _god_ he was definitely more than a little drunk. "Love you. Now, please, fuck me cause I'm going crazy here," Jensen muttered into his husband's lips, half chuckling and ending on a gasp when Jared's hips rocked up against his, driving pressure straight up his spine.

There was a half-smile on Jared's lips as he reached up to get a firm grip on Jensen's hair. Snapping his hips forward Jared hissed when his knee collided hard with the cupboard; he shifted so he could slide his hand down Jensen's leg and tug it up around his waist. Sensation flooded over him like a wave, the urgency of his husband's mouth - wet, slick, hot and _everywhere_ on his neck and face. Soft gasps and moans filled the air in the room, a bottle clattered to the counter top beside them and Jared moaned louder. Slowly at first, he thrust steadily - hips slamming into Jensen's body again and again. Yanking on a hand full of hair Jared pulled Jensen's head back, arching his neck and pressed his forehead to the sweat slick flesh.

Jensen could feel so many sparks of sensations all at once it was almost too much. The rapidly warming slick polish of the counter beneath him, the oh-so-full of Jared thrusting into him and picking up speed, the heat from his body curling around him and the underlying fuzzy haze from the drinks he'd had before. It was all serving to make him slightly dizzy and he closed his eyes, sucking in a longer breath and holding it for a long series out thrusts. Then, just like that, Jared slammed up into his prostate and Jensen's body unravelled. His orgasm tore through him fast and hard and he moaned, far too loud, clinging to Jared in any way he could reach. He could feel the sticky heat along his chest and his muscles tightened vice like around his lover's cock, body rippling in the wake of his release.

Slamming his mouth against Jensen's, Jared thrust hard - feeling each clench and shuddering of his lover's body like it was his own. When he came he gasped then moaned as his lips slid off Jensen's so he could bite hard on the man's shoulder as he tried and failed to be quiet. His cock pulsed and throbbed and he rocked forward again and again, slowing until his body was just twitching with the last tendrils of pleasure slipping through his veins. Legs shaking, Jared pulled back enough to stare down at his husband as the sounds of their panting finally starting to soften in the room. "Hi," he breathed.

Slowly wetting his lips, Jensen's mouth curved up in a wide smile, teeth sinking for just a moment into his bottom lip. "Hey. How's it going?" He chuckled softly and gingerly shifted on the counter, hands coming up to stroke fond, familiar paths along Jared's collarbone.

"I think I hurt my leg," Jared laughed softly and stepped back slightly, careful to keep a hold on his husband. Pushing his sweat-damp hair back off his forehead he helped Jensen down off the counter and leaned against him to reach behind and turn on the tap. "We're going out more when we get home," he whispered.

Unable to keep the smile off his lips, Jensen nodded. "Yeah, dancing, gay bars, it's a good way to relieve tension." He laughed softly and leaned back when Jared pulled forward a rag to clean him off. "Think Chad made it home okay?"

"To someone's home, I'm sure," Jared's laughed softly and wiped his husband's body clean, lingering over the smooth flesh as long as he could get away with. "Chad's like a cat - always lands on his feet." Dipping down, Jared placed a soft kiss right above Jensen's heart then turned slightly to wipe his own chest quickly before rinsing out the cloth.

Chuckling softly, Jensen slid off the counter and stretched luxuriously. "Let's go to bed. And pray to god no one heard us." He grinned at his husband as he reached down for the clothes, unable to resist pressing a small kiss to Jared's hip before standing. If it was certifiable before it certainly was now, he was pretty much the luckiest guy in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Because Jensen was such an awesome husband, he let Jared sleep in even after he woke up at half past nine and couldn't fall back to sleep. When he went downstairs after his shower it was to find Megan and Anne sitting at the breakfast table, little baby Nicholas resting in the car seat between them. Jensen was quick to snatch the baby up, cradling him close and grinning at the girls when they commented on what a natural he was.

"So you should come last minute Christmas shopping with us," Anne suggested as she fixed up a cup of coffee for Jensen.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We can send Jared off to do manly things with the men folk," Jensen laughed quietly, not wanting to wake the baby.

"It's so awesome to have a gay brother-in-law," Megan sighed wistfully, munching on her pop tart. "Jared is the straightest gay man I know."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Jensen laughed a little louder and situated the baby in his arms so he could take the mug of coffee Anne offered him. "You just think that because he's a cop. He has to give off a rugged exterior, it's part of the requirement. But I, as an artist, can be as happily gay as I want."

The girls shared a giggle over this and Jensen batted his eyelashes for good measure. "I'm gonna take Nicholas outside, is that okay? You can send Jared my way if he wakes up before I come back in."

"Sure, I could use the break," Anne grinned brightly at him and settled back in her chair. "Your sister-in-law is lucky to have you nearby! I'm sure she'll be using you to babysit all the time."

"Hopefully," Jensen grinned and secured the baby in the crook of his arm before heading for the door. Even though it was December it was a nice morning, not too warm or too cold. Jensen assumed it was likely snowing in Colorado and it was nice to not have to worry about it. He settled back on the deck chair and set his coffee to the side, turning his gaze down to the baby.

The idea of having kids was never something Jensen put a lot of thought into but he realized now that he'd always kind of assumed it would happen. He'd always loved kids, had helped in raising Mack from an early age, and even when he discovered his preference for men it had never seemed like he wouldn't have a child of his own one day. Judging from the very brief conversation with Jared about it the other day though, his husband didn't feel likewise.

Maybe that was one of those things they should have discussed before but it wouldn't have swayed Jensen's decision to marry the man. Sure if Jared put his foot down and said no, absolutely not to children he'd be sad but it likely wouldn't make his life any less complete. Only now, holding this baby in his arms, watching the cheeks puff out with each breath, Jensen _wanted_. Even if they adopted a little kid, not even a baby, he would love that child like his own and give them the best life imaginable.

Jensen lost himself staring down at the baby, picturing Jared and he with a little boy, taking him to the playground, pushing him on the swings, tucking him in at night and being there for the nightmares. Jensen's chest almost _ached_ and he sucked in a surprise breath, tears pricking along the rims of his eyes. When he heard the sliding glass door open he looked up, smiling at his husband stepping outside.

"Hey there, sleep well?" He asked quietly, not really wanting the first words out his mouth to be _oh my god I really want to have a baby._

"Morning." Jared kept his voice quiet as he peered down at the baby. Smiling softly he brushed a finger down Nicholas' cheek and glanced up at Jensen's face. "You okay?" Stepping around them Jared sank down into the chair next to his husband. Frowning, he slid his hand over Jensen's thigh. If he didn't know better he'd think Jensen was upset.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Jensen nodded slowly and gave Jared a small smile. "I just, you know, I've just been thinking is all. It's no biggie." Jensen shrugged and turned his gaze back to the baby. "He's really adorable huh?"

"Yeah, he's cute. Looks like his Dad, wonder if he'll be that tall..." Jared slid down in the chair and sipped his coffee. "What were you thinking about?"

Smiling softly, Jensen looked from the baby back up to Jared. "What do you think?" He knew Jared knew him better than anyone in the world; the thoughts had to be pretty clear on his face.

Jared sighed and looked out over the yard. "It's just 'cause you're holding him and stuff. You never really thought about it when we weren't around a baby." Taking another sip of coffee he closed his eyes for a moment, soaking in the sun. For some reason the whole idea of having a conversation that heavy first thing in the morning was a little overwhelming. Feeling a little guilty he half smiled and blinked his eyes open to glance over at Jensen.

Frowning slightly, Jensen nodded and shifted along the chair, preparing to stand up. "I think I'm going to go last minute Christmas shopping with Anne and Megan. You want to come along or you going to try and track down your brother and dad?" Jensen pushed up to his feet, shifting the baby in his arms. It wasn't the kind of conversation they could have while he was holding the baby anyway, and Jensen probably needed to be less emotional while discussing it.

"Hey," Jared reached out and caught Jensen's belt loop. "Do we need to have a conversation about this? The, uh, kid thing?" The _Big_ conversation Jeff was right about - they should have had it long ago.

"Seems like you've already made up your mind," Jensen pointed out and shrugged. "It's fine, we'll talk about it later. Or whatever." He pursed his lips together, giving Jared a small smile. In his arms the baby stirred slightly and blinked his eyes open up at him. Jensen's knees kind of felt a little weak, in a weird and good way. "He's up. Probably going to be hungry soon."

"Haven't made up my mind," Jared muttered. "He's my nephew you know, I _do_ love him." It wasn't the issue at all and Jared knew it but he had an urge to defend himself because he was feeling a bit like the bad guy. Setting his coffee down on the table a little too hard he pushed up out of the chair and held out his hands, "let me take him in."

"I never said you didn't love him," Jensen blinked in surprise at his husband, stepping forward regardless and sliding the baby carefully into his arms. "Defensive much? The issue is completely different, the whole, us having kids and you loving your nephew." Jensen stepped back and rubbed along the back of his neck, uncertain and nervous.

Cradling Nicholas against his chest Jared looked down into his little face. "I know," he whispered, "you're just making me feel really guilty." He didn't even know why he was whispering, the baby was wide awake and staring up at him, mouth opening and closing slowly. Glancing back up at Jensen, he hated the look on his husband's face. "I'm sorry, listen, I'll just. I'm gonna take him in. You guys probably want to get going anyway." Smiling briefly Jared stepped around Jensen and headed inside.

Something unpleasant churned in Jensen's stomach. He hated when things were even the slightest bit off with Jared and himself. There was no way he was going to enjoy this day now. Jensen grabbed his forgotten coffee and Jared's, bringing them inside and taking them to the sink. Megan was standing beside Jared, cooing at Nicholas and leaning into her brother's side. Jensen frowned, looking away because it kind of hurt to see Jared holding the baby after everything else.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," he told the girls once he'd rinsed the cups, turning and heading out of the kitchen for the stairs. He tried to shrug off the unpleasant weight of the not even major disagreement. Hell, it wasn't even a disagreement at all. It was just, a misunderstanding or something. Or they just needed to talk about it. But now Jensen felt horrible for making Jared guilty though he'd never meant too and now the rest of the day was just going to be off.

Slipping his shoes on, Jensen shoved his wallet into his pocket and ran his hand up through his hair. It was getting longer now, he felt oddly compelled to get it cut. Shaking his head, Jensen once more moved downstairs, stepping into the kitchen and forcing a smile on his lips. "Alright ladies, shall we go?"

"Let me go get my purse," Megan hurried out of the room, bumping Jensen's shoulder as she passed and grinning at him.

"I guess I'll go get this little guy in the car," Anne took Nicholas from Jared and turned to place him in his car seat, strapping him in before lifting the unit. "Jared, Jeff and Gerry went out to pick up some part for the truck but they said they'd be back any minute so I'm sure you can catch up with them." Anne squeezed his arm before heading for the door. "See you out front Jensen."

Jensen glanced back, watching Anne go before looking back at his husband. "Well, I'm not sure the whole day's plans so, I'll text if we decide to get lunch out. Do you need me to pick up anything?" Jensen scraped his teeth along his lower lip, scratching at his forearm even though it didn't itch, nervous little twitches he'd picked up with time.

"You still love me?" Jared lips twitched slightly as he stared down at the baby blanket he was folding. He knew Jensen loved him but it was just the question he always asked at times like this. Go back to what you know and start there - he adored Jensen. If the baby thing was an issue - and if he were honest with himself Jared already knew it was - then they would work it out.

"Yeah, duh," Jensen rolled his eyes but a small smile pulled at his lips. "I'll see you later then?" Jensen half stepped backwards. Maybe they just needed some time apart doing social things, Jared could work out some of the tenseness, bound with his dad and brother, and Jensen would buy him something nice. "Have fun with whomever today." Jensen gestured, half turning when he heard Megan coming down the stairs.

"Jensen?" Jared smiled at his husband. "I haven't made up my mind." It was the truth. Jared just hadn't really thought about it - and it _did_ come up really suddenly. Being a cop meant that Jared spent most of his life buried up to his eyes in _realistic_. Sometimes, it was hard for him to think of terms of wishes and plans.

"It's _fine_ , Jared. Really. We'll just talk about it later." Jensen looked up at him for a moment before shrugging and turning. "See you later." He called over his shoulder, heading toward Megan who was calling for him from outside.

-=-=-=-

Jared pulled his jeans off and rubbed at his knee. There was a bruise covering most of the front of his knee and a small part of his shin. Folding his pants he draped them over the back of the chair and turned to Jensen. "Check it out. Look what you did to me last night?' _Last night_. Hottest sex in a while and _that_ was saying something.

Glancing over Jensen laughed quietly and shook his head. "No way man that was all you and your extreme klutz." He tossed his shirt across the room and wiggled out of his jeans, sending them to join his shirt. "Looks painful though," Jensen said softly, small smile on his face as he pulled the blankets back and climbed in. He was already exhausted, being dragged around by Anne and Megan all day and trying to get over his stupid juvenile emotions was a bit wearing.

Nestling down into the bed Jared rolled onto his side to stare at his husband. "Let's talk."

Hiding a flinch, Jensen shifted along the mattress and buried his head in the pillow. "I suppose we have to huh?" He mumbled into the pillow, sighing softly.

Chuckling, Jared slid his palm over Jensen's back and rubbed gently. "You make it sound like torture."

"You know I hate grown up conversations," Jensen sighed and rolled on his side, shifting closer to Jared. "Well, I don't _hate_ them, I just, I'm not very good at them."

Frowning, Jared let out a frustrated sigh. "You are twenty. That's adult, I mean - look at it this way. If one of us were a woman we might have already had to have dealt with a pregnancy scare or something right?" Jensen never gave himself enough credit - he was great at knowing what he wanted and that should make conversations like this one easy. _Should._

"True, we do have a lot of unprotected sex," Jensen said quietly, giving Jared a slight smile. He twisted on the mattress, pushing up so he was sitting, knees pressed into Jared's chest. It was just to get himself in the right place. He'd kind of been thinking about this all day now. "So. Do you want to go first? Or should I go first?" Jensen reached out and laid his hand on Jared's hipbone, squeezing softly.

"You go first. I feel like you maybe have more id- well, yeah. You go first." Jared wasn't sure if Jensen had been thinking about babies before or if it was just something he'd assumed they felt the same way about.

Wetting his lips, Jensen watched his fingers move slowly along Jared's skin. "Alright, well. I've always wanted kids Jared. It's not a right now thing you know? I guess I never really thought about us talking about it just 'cause... I mean, I just figured," Jensen shrugged and brought his hands to his lap, threading his fingers together. "Something about holding Nicholas probably did trigger more of those feelings yeah, but, I'm an artist right? And if I keep selling paintings and stuff, with showings, then I could do that for a career. And that means I could be a stay at home parent. We could get a house with a studio and a room for the baby and," Jensen pulled in a breath and looked down at Jared's wide eyes. "You're totally freaking out aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." Jared pressed his lips together and looked down at Jensen's fingers. "I guess. Well, the first thing is- for me? It's hard to separate kids and babies from all the stuff I see at work. So much –“ Jared shook his head as he thought about the cases they saw: abuse, neglect, abandonment.

"So much heartache and it just seems so harsh sometimes. You know? The way we live. Not us - but Society. Drugs and rape and ..." Jared shrugged. "I have trouble separating that in my head. Understanding how we could create a place to have kids where none of that affected them. And. What if something happened to me? You know that's a risk with my job. You'd be left with a family to support on your own." Jared took a shaky breath and finally managed to move his eyes to Jensen's face.

Jensen wasn't _dumb_. His father had passed away when he was young and his mom was left alone supporting her family, he knew it could happen at any time and yeah, Jared was at more of a risk. But that was just _life_. "Jared, if I had a child though, if we did, and something happen-" Jensen sucked in a sharp breath and looked away, shaking his head. "It's just, that could happen at any time. Whether we had kids or not. That risk is always going to be there, same for you as it is for me. We can't let that be an excuse. And, you know, my mom did it. With three kids without my dad and being a cop. I know there's a lot of shit in the world, it can really suck, but, there's good too?" Jensen frowned and rested his fingers against Jared's jaw. "I've always known the risk of your job. From the very beginning. You know that."

"I know that's the thing." Jared leaned into Jensen's hand, rubbing his cheek against his husband's touch. "You know when I got shot; all I was thinking was that I couldn't leave you. That was my last thought before I passed out and I just- _God_ \- what if it changes the way I work. What if I don't take the same risks because I'm worried about what might happen to me - I don't know." He shook his head and gazed across the room. "And. I'm selfish. What if it changes the way you feel about me? The way we are with each other? There's hardly enough time for us now and if we had a baby I'd never get to be with you."

Teeth running along his lips, Jensen frowned as he thought about Jared's points. It didn't put out the part of him that wanted a baby, didn't make it go away, but Jensen couldn't deny Jared's logic. "Okay," he nodded slowly and twisted around on the bed, flopping down and pressing into Jared's chest. "You're right. We do hardly have time for each other. And I know you already worry a lot about me, a baby would make it more difficult. So, okay." Jensen shifted to lay his head on Jared's chest, arms tucked up between them.

"Okay?" Jared pulled back a little. "No. That's not how this is supposed to work. Now, you're supposed to be the one who tells me all the reasons we _should_ do this. You're the one with the dreams and the- the wishes and stuff. The one who thinks ahead and gets excited about things like new paintbrushes and a perfect color." Smiling slightly, he waited for Jensen to look up at him. "Tell me the good things."

Jensen was slightly unsettled by the hard slap of reality that was settling through him and he shook his head slowly. "No. I mean, you're completely right. I've still got a year and half of school left and I'm only twenty. If we had a baby we wouldn't be able to go out all that often, we'd take the already minor time we have with each other and cut it in fourths. I do want a baby, I want to have a family with you, but maybe it's just something we revisit later." Jensen smiled soft and brief at his husband before pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're the good logical one and I'm listening to you, I figured this was a good thing."

"So, what about when you're done school?" Jared rubbed the end of his nose again Jensen's. "We could start looking at houses. Find a place with room for an art studio and why not get a kid's room while we do it. Then when you're ready..."

"Yeah, we'll see. Depends on work and stuff, what happens with all that." Jensen frowned, confused with himself. Everything felt odd and churning in his chest and he ducked down to press against Jared's body, tucking in under his jaw. Why he hadn't openly acknowledged the realistic qualities of his husband's job he had no idea. Jared had been shot, he'd worked crazy hours, and a few months ago he was even part of a high speed chase and after Jensen had just been relieved. Now his mind was reeling in a way it never had and they were on vacation completely safe. "Okay, conversation on the shelf. I can just get my baby fill with babysitting." He mumbled into Jared's chest, arms tightening around him.

Rubbing his hand gently over his husbands back, Jared sighed out a long breath. "So, one of the good things I thought about was how it would mean that some little person would get to share you. Get to be loved by you. You're pretty amazing so that's kind of something positive. Not a lot of babies would get that chance." Kissing the top of Jensen's head Jared closed his eyes. "And baby smell, babies smell good. Like puppies and kittens and fresh laundry - all smells good." He shrugged a shoulder. "And they're tiny. Like Nicholas is tiny, little fingers and toes and noses. Lips, hands that already know to wrap around your finger." He blinked a few times and kissed his husband's hair again.

Smiling softly, Jensen nodded and pressed his lips to Jared's chest. "They are cute," he whispered and closed his eyes. "Sorry. I know I'm being, well, weird. Just, those things you said, it made me think..." Jensen shrugged and scrunched his face up when tears pricked his eyes. _God_ he was being ridiculous. He buried his nose down into Jared's chest and cough to cover his sniff. "M'tired is all. No biggie."

"Made you think what?" Jared smoothed Jensen's hair down with his hand. He hated when Jensen got so upset about things and Jared couldn't just _fix it_.

"Just, I mean, I've always known what you do, from the very beginning, but hearing you say it like that... I don't know. It just really hit home." Jensen frowned and pressed his forehead into Jared's chest, tears burning down his cheeks. "God, I mean, it just happens so suddenly. Like with my dad. And it's even worse with you because it's _you_ and you work with my mom, and, man. It's just one of those moments right? Where real life hits you hard? None of the other kids in my school have to face reality like that." He forced a laugh that melted into a sigh and then groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be thinking this way."

"Sure you should if that's how you're feeling." Jared slid down a little so he could lay on the pillow almost nose to nose with his husband. "I'm gonna be fine. I've already been shot - and lived. I'm tough," he teased. He knew what Jensen was feeling - perhaps not first hand - but he'd seen the look of fear on Jensen's face at the hospital. Maybe it was the first time that Jensen had realized that they could be torn apart like that. "I wear my vest whenever we're in the field now. Your mom thinks I'm nuts, well, that's what she says but secretly? I think she kind of thinks I'm awesome for doing it. I'm not leaving you. God, I feel like an idiot for scaring you like this. You're totally right. If you don't take chances you never know how things will work out." Laughing softly, Jared frowned. "I can't believe I'm trying to talk you into it."

Slowly allowing himself to relax, Jensen couldn't help laughing. "I know. Man, how did this get turned around?" Jensen flopped down onto his back and sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe it's a sign. If I'm getting this worked up now, then obviously I'm not ready. And as much as I want a family with you, we have time. We should buy a house first, get established, save up money and stuff. But we will talk about it later right? I mean, even with, with everything, it _is_ something you want isn't it? A family? With me?" Jensen turned to look at Jared, smiling softly.

Wrinkling his nose, Jared grinned crookedly. "It was those little fingers curling round my finger." He nodded. "Yeah, Jensen - I think one day I would like us to have a family." It felt easier to say than he'd expected, less like finality and more like a possibility. Maybe that was how it was supposed to work when you loved someone.

Smiling a little brighter, Jensen rolled until he was once more flush against Jared's side and pressed a hard kiss to Jared's lips. "Okay. One day." He nodded and curled against his husband, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jared closed his eyes and pulled his husband in as tight as he could against his body.

-=-=-=-

It took a fair amount of planning for Jared to get his Christmas present to Jensen organized. Jared called in a couple of favours from friends and Scotty went _way_ beyond anything Jared could have imagined. Enlisting the help of his family, Jared sneaked around the house in the morning until Jensen was settled on the front porch with the Padalecki women, eating breakfast and drinking some strong coffee. As soon as his husband was occupied Jared got dressed and headed out the back door. Amused, he was laughing quietly to himself as he slipped behind the wheel of Jeff's truck and drove down the dirt road at the back to the barn.

The sun was beating down on Jared through the windshield; it was going to be a beautiful day. _Perfect_ for the day he had planned with his husband. Jared couldn't wait.

-=-=-=-

"It's such a _nice_ day," Megan sighed wistfully, crossing one leg over the other at the knee. "Nice enough for a ride I think."

"Megan," Sheri hissed, shaking her head roughly.

Jensen arched an eyebrow, sipping from his coffee around an amused smile. He'd already had some suspicion that something was up when Jared picked out a pair of his most comfortable worn jeans to wear but well, Jensen kind of liked Jared surprises so he didn't ask about it. Now though he was insanely curious and he hummed softly. "Oh where oh where has my husband gone."

Megan giggled and Jensen grinned at her. "Oh who knows? It's a great mystery. One of the epic wonders of the world I imagine."

"Really you two, I have no idea what you could be talking about," Sheri insisted though she was grinning too.

Shaking his head around a laugh Jensen opened his mouth to respond but stopped at the call of his name. When he looked over he saw Jared. And a horse. And Jared in a cowboy hat and boots so really it just wasn't _fair_ because how could he _not_ get turned on by that? As he set the coffee cup on the table beside his chair he took his time sweeping his gaze along his husband's form, shoulders broad and relaxed, body seated comfortable and familiar in the saddle. The sun glistened along the chestnut mane of the horse and Jensen slowly smiled.

"Well then," Jensen said softly and pushed up to walk across the porch and over to Jared. "Don't you just look dashingly handsome?" Jensen grinned, approaching the horse slower when he realized how _huge_ he was. Jensen's eyes drifted over to the cowboy hat tied to the back of the saddle and he laughed. "I suppose I'm meant to get up there with you?" The thought was kind of _awesome_ because riding was a bit scary in his mind but riding behind Jared? Oh yeah, he could get on board with that idea.

"You are." Jared tipped his hat up and spurred the horse closer, "mornin' ladies." Yeah, the accent was a bit thicker than usual but Jared knew by Meg's laughter he was pulling it off. He _also_ knew that Jensen loved it when his inner Texan slipped out.

Swinging his leg back over the saddle, Jared hopped down and patted the warm flank. "Jensen, I'd like you to meet Raybin." The horse nickered and tossed his head, taking a tentative step closer to Jensen and snorting at his neck.

"He's kind of huge," Jensen said in a soft whisper and laughed when it seemed like the horse turned to look at him. "I totally mean that in a good way! Seriously." Excited, nervous energy bubble up in him and Jensen stepped closer, reaching out to lay his palm flat against the horse’s neck. "Hello Raybin, you're gorgeous." Jensen grinned over at Jared. "And so are you. What a lucky guy I am."

Unhooking the extra hat from the saddle Jared set it on his husband head and stood back adjusting it slightly. "Natural born Texan," he grinned. "Of course, can't kiss with hats on - but we'll work on that later." Winking Jared hooked a finger through Jensen's belt loop and pulled him back gently. "Ladies? I'm stealing my husband. Ready, Jensen?"

"I think so," Jensen nodded and reached up to touch the edge of his cowboy hat. He kind of wondered how he looked in it, if he could pull it off the way Jared so naturally could. "Will you help me up?" He glanced over at his husband, giving him a slightly nervous smile.

"MMhhm." Jared was a little distracted. As usual. His husband was gorgeous. Shaking his head slowly Jared smiled and ran his hand down Raybin's flank. "Okay, always mount from the left side. Left foot in the stirrup, hang on to the horn and pull up. Swing your right leg over - I'll boost ya up. Yeah?" The look on Jensen's face was priceless - the most adorable mixture of apprehension and excitement - kind of the way Jensen approached everything.

Doing as Jared said, Jensen reached up and curled his fingers around the horn, hooking his left foot in the stirrup. Just as he pushed up Jared's hands pressed into his ass and boosted him up. Jensen couldn't help laughing at that, shaking his head slightly. "Any excuse to grab my ass Padalecki," he muttered and grinned down at Jared. Everything was different up on the horse, better view or something, though kind of intimidating because if he fell it would probably hurt. "Should I scoot back so you can get on? Shouldn't you have gotten on first?" Jensen glanced around the landscape, eyes widening slightly.

Stroking Raybin's neck Jared rested his hand over Jensen's thigh. "You don't want to ride by yourself?" He grinned up at his husband. Jensen's eyes were wide and sparkling in the sunlight and Jared felt like he was just about the luckiest guy in the world.

Jensen nearly squeaked, shaking his head roughly. "No I don't. Jared, come on, you can't just, I'll fall. I'll kill myself. There is no other horse and you can't make me do this on my own." He panted slightly, hands curling tightly along the horn of the saddle.

"Okay," laughing softly Jared uncoiled the reigns from the horn and pried Jensen's fingers off it long enough to press the leather against his palm. "Keep hold of those, not too much tension, Raybin won't take the bit-" When Jensen blinked and looked rather confused Jared laughed again. "Never mind, just hold that and scoot forward... don't hurt yourself." He gestured at the horn and Jensen's crotch. "Take your feet out of the stirrups."

"Later ladies," Jared called out. Swinging up onto the very back of the saddle he slid his boots into the stirrups and curled his fingers over Jensen's. His free hand slid round Jensen's waist, palm pressing against his stomach. "You comfy," he whispered against his husband's ear.

"Oh Jesus," Jensen whispered in return, eyes fluttering. He kind of hadn't realized he would be riding in _front_. Which of course brought Jared's crotch right to his ass and this was going to be like, a torture horseback riding adventure. Good though. Very good. "Yeah, very um, comfy." He settled back against Jared's chest and couldn't resist smiling over at the girls who were watching with adoring eyes. "So, where are we going?" He asked softly, shoulders tensing for a moment when Raybin adjusted from foot to foot and they moved on the saddle.

"For a ride over our property, wanna show you." Jared squeezed his legs, "walkon." Raybin nickered again and tossed him mane then started walking down the road. Jared grinned as Jensen reached back and grabbed his thigh. "The trick is to relax, just let your muscles go with the motion, like dancing," Jared leaned forward and rested his chin on Jensen's shoulder, "kind of like when I'm fucking you and your body just ... moves, let your hips roll." That kind of backfired. Sure, he felt Jensen relax but Jared was suddenly _overly_ aware of how close Jensen's ass was to his own crotch.

"Thanks for the mental images," Jensen mumbled, smiling softly as he slowly let his body sink into the motions. It was just the slightest sway, a casual stroll and Jensen could easily see the enjoyment of it. Of course having Jared pressed up against him certainly added to the benefit. "This is so romantic," Jensen laughed softly, head tilting to the side as he rocked back against Jared.

"Only the best for my husband," Jared murmured. He'd always loved horseback riding, even getting ready earlier had brought back so many memories. The smell of saddle soap and tack, the soft whinnies and nickers at the barn. Scotty had brought Jared's favourite horse, Raybin - he was gentle and _huge_ \- perfect for Jensen's first ride. _This_ was one of those things Jared couldn't imagine sharing with anyone else.

Shifting slightly so Jensen could rest back against his chest, Jared nosed into his husband's hair. "When I was in High School I used to go for long rides, would disappear for hours. Worried the hell outta my Mom - but it was so peaceful and ... I dunno..." he sighed. "Always wanted to bring someone but had to be _the_ one -you know? Love of my life." He murmured the last part, lips brushing the back of Jensen's ear.

Raybin nickered and tossed his head and Jared laughed softly. "He likes you, take the reins, he knows where he's goin'," Pulling his hands back Jared kept them on Jensen's thighs. "Love you."

It never failed, the way Jensen's heart fluttered when Jared said the sweetest and most romantic things and he found he wasn't even nervous about taking the reins, holding them loosely, allowing Raybin to guide them. "Love you too," he murmured, biting his lip around a smile. It was all just so amazing and Jensen kind of thought it was _insane_ how Jared could continue to make him feel like this, drive him crazy like this. "We should move to a nice big house so you can get some horses. We could ride together." Greeley had enough farms along the outskirts it was totally possibly. Jensen grinned at the very idea.

"Could do that, I'd like to live away from all the crap we deal with every day." They rode in silence for a while, just the sounds of hooves thudding softly into the sandy dirt. It was just the way Jared had imagined it. Of course, Jensen made everything pretty much perfect so he should have known. Chuckling softly to himself Jared let his eyes scan the horizon. "You see anyone?"

Jensen's eyebrows rose slightly, mildly suspicious once more. "Am I supposed to be seeing someone?" He laughed softly, peering off into the distance. He thought he could make out someone and another horse, and possibly a truck but it was impossible to say if it was on the Padalecki property or not. "Jared, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Hang on." Jared threaded his fingers through Jensen's and let Raybin have some reign. Making a small kissing noise - hell - it worked for Jensen _and_ Raybin Jared kicked lightly and Raybin broke into a trot. A pat on his back flank and Raybin sped up. "Smoother when it's faster," Jared murmured against Jensen's ear. He smiled. Jensen was a natural rider - Jared knew he would be. With a great love for any animal, a gentle sprit and the way he was so graceful (kitchen aside) - Jensen was bound to be a good rider.

Galloping was likely not something Jensen was prepared for. Not that it was a bad thing. Just different and he was quite aware of Jared's crotch there against his ass. That was a bit of a sensation overload. He moaned softly as he shifted against his husband, relaxing against him in the ride. As they approached the man, horse and truck Jensen got the impression that they were waiting for him.

They slowed as they got closer and Jensen twisted slightly to peer at his husband. "There's another horse." He pointed out unnecessarily and smiled at Jared. "Jared, you know I find it cute when you're evasive but seriously," Jensen laughed a little louder, shaking his head.

Pulling up on the reigns Jared walked Raybin up to the trailer. "Hey Scotty."

A burly man, longish brown hair and an old beat up cowboy hat looked up from where he was leaning against the trailer. "Hey boy. Raybin remember ya?" He smiled warmly at Jensen. "Hey there, you must be the new husband. Nice to meet you Jensen."

Jared blushed. He still couldn't pass up an opportunity to call Jensen his husband. "Raybin's fine - he likes Jensen."

Kissing Jensen's cheek Jared swung down off the saddle. Hand pressed to the small of Jensen's back Jared gazed up at him. "Feet in the stirrups, you got the hang of it yeah? You want him to stop pull up on the reigns and say _whoa_. Just like the movies." He winked and curled his fingers into Jensen's shirt. "You okay?"

"Hi," Jensen nodded toward the man before looking back down at Jared. "You're going to make me ride alone now aren't you?" A small smile pulled at Jensen's lips and he could over look the nerves the idea sparked just to see the pride glowing in Jared's eyes.

"Yup, you'll do fine. You must have been a cowboy in a past life." He grinned up at his husband and walked over to Scotty to slap him on the shoulder.

Pushing up off the trailer, Scotty headed over to another horse - darker brown, younger and a bit sleeker. "She's a bit of a handful but you'll do fine. Need her to spend some time on the trails with Raybin."

Jared pulled on Raybin’s bridle, walking him over closer to the other horse.

Scotty tipped his hat up and wiped at his forehead. "Her name's Bows."

"Hey, Bows." Jared's voice was soft and he moved around to face the horse, hand held out for a moment as she sniffed at it.

Lips pressing together, Jensen tried to swallow down the little bubble of laughter swirling up his throat. He failed. "Bows?" He snorted and leaned forward slightly to rub his hand along Raybin's neck. "Oh Jared, I can't wait to tell Chris you rode on a horse called Bows. Raybin and I, we out manly you." Jensen nodded, sending a grin to Scotty so the man would know he was just joking and not trying to insult his horse or anything. But seriously, Bows. It was pretty classic.

Scotty laughed and turned on his heel. "Got yer hands full there I see Jare."

Jared nodded and rubbed the velvet soft hair on his horse's nose. "You have _no_ idea." He glanced over at Jensen and smiled.

"Anyhoo, everything ya'll need for your night is in your trail bags. I been up there. S'all good. You know the drill Jare." Lifting a hand Scotty waved at Jensen and headed back to the truck. "Have a good time boys."

The engine of his truck roared to life and Jared headed back over to Jensen's side. "You got any questions before I slap Raybin on the ass and send you galloping over the hill?" His lips were twitching as he tried not to smile and he couldn't resist squeezing Jensen's thigh again. He really wished that it wasn't too far for them to ride together. Jared could _absolutely_ get used to sitting that close to Jensen.

"If you do that, I swear to deny you sex for like, a day," Jensen smirked over at Jared and curled his hand around his hat, tipping it forward like they did in the movies. "Alright partner, let's get ridin'." It probably would have sounded cooler if he didn't snort the words at the end, far too amused.

They set off along the trail, teasing each other for awhile, trotting along and sharing warm smiles. Jared told him about the times before when he'd ridden along this path, pointing out the places he used to lay back and relax in the sun, think about life and all those things. Jensen felt oddly like he was stepping into some secret personal part of Jared's world that he'd never seen before. It would be like if he could take Jared into his mind while he was painting, show him all the different things he felt with the splash of color, the swish of a brush along canvas. Jensen's heart was racing just from the moment alone.

Eventually they came to a river and walked just to the side of it, following the water as it weaved across the country side. Jensen didn't bother trying to keep track of directions, without the mountains to the west as they were in Colorado; he had no basis for a guidance system. Instead - as he was used to - he put his trust in Jared to guide the way and soaked in the comfortable warmth of simply being together.

When they finally arrived at their destination Jensen couldn't help but chuckle at the small cabin there. It looked old but well kept, clearly this was the place Scotty had been referring to before. Jared sent Jensen inside to explore while he took care of the horses and Jensen used the opportunity to stretch out his legs. They felt oddly numb and sore from straddling the animal for so long so he was relieved to walk.

Inside the cabin there was a large, plush bed and a stove, wooden floors and walls. Jensen trailed his fingers along the blanket for a moment before heading back outside. He pulled his hat off just long enough to tug off his coat and long sleeved shirt before placing the hat back on his head and moving to lean against the cabin wall in the sunshine. His eyes trailed along Jared's body and he slowly wet his lips. "Hey cowboy," Jensen said softly, grinning when Jared glanced back at him.

"Hey you." Grinning Jared paced over and threaded his fingers through Jensen's. "How's your ass? A little sore?" Raising his eyebrows he flicked at the brim of Jensen's hat pushing it up a little then dragged his fingers down his husband's chest. "You're all sweaty, I kinda like it."

"This could so be the set up for really hot cowboy porn," Jensen grinned brighter and leaned into Jared's touch. "And my ass is sore thank you very much. You might just have to massage it and make it better." Jensen's eyes sparkled at Jared, heart once more picking up speed.

Reaching up Jared grabbed the top of his hat and pulled it off, tossing it inside the cabin. Shaking his head vigorously he tousled his own hair, glad to be free of the hat. "So, you and me alone here for tonight. Just us. Merry Christmas." Jared ducked under the brim of Jensen's hat and pressed his dusty lips to his husband's. Jensen smelled so good, sweat and dust - the warmth of sunshine. "Is it okay?"

"Mm, Merry Christmas indeed," Jensen murmured against his husband's lips and stepped into him, arms wrapping up around his shoulders. "This? It's perfect. Seriously Jared," Jensen laughed softly when his hat bumped against Jared's temple. "So, horses all settled then?" He was really looking forward to some serious alone time with Jared. And the last time they'd had a cabin alone together had been pretty fantastic. Jensen was ready for a repeat performance.

"Fed and watered, gave 'em both a rub down." Sliding his hands around to cup Jensen's ass, Jared growled softly - the sound a low rumble in his chest. "I've missed having you to myself. Love that you get along with everyone. They adore you - but you're _mine_ " The last word was slower, thicker, _rougher_. Fingers digging into the firm muscles of his husband's ass Jared leaned down and sucked soft kisses along Jensen's collar bone.

Head falling back, Jensen reached up and pulled the hat off his head just so he could lean against the cabin. Jared's lips were warm and slick across his skin and Jensen moaned softly. "All yours," he murmured and curled his free hand into Jared's hair. "Is this where I make some cheesy line about you giving me a rub down now?" Jensen said through a soft chuckle, eyes fluttering when Jared's lips found the spot along his neck that always made his knees slightly weak.

Jared withdrew a little, narrowed his gaze and moved his hands forward slightly to lift Jensen off the ground. As soon as his husband's legs wrapped around his waist Jared moaned and slammed Jensen back against the cabin wall. Head tilted back he panted softly against Jensen's mouth, tongue darting forward to trace the plush fullness of his lips. "If that's what you want," he murmured.

"Want?" Jensen gasped, squeezing Jared with his legs tighter, hands ghosting along Jared's shoulders. Being man handled by his husband _never_ failed to hit all these spots in Jensen, making him instantly hard and more than a little crazy. "Shoulda brought the collar," Jensen murmured and licked his way back into Jared's mouth, moaning when Jared pushed him harder against the wall. Wood slid across his back and Jensen felt almost dizzy from the sudden rush of pleasure through him. "Want, whatever you want."

Sucking in a sharp breath Jared rolled to the side and stumbled through the doorway into the dark warmth of the cabin. It smelled of wood smoke, a touch of cedar. He let Jensen slide down his body, hissing as their crotches rubbed together. Jared was so hard - _Jesus_ \- no one had ever done that to him like Jensen. He wanted Jensen so much. It was the way he moved, his smile, the sweet warmth of his kisses - everything just pelted into Jared until he couldn't even remember a time without his husband. Shoving Jensen back onto the bed Jared kneeled over Jensen's thighs and smiled as he pushed long strands of hair back up off his forehead.

Bending down his lips found their way to Jensen's collar bone again - he traced the length of it with his mouth. Jensen's skin was slightly salty with sweat and _so_ warm from the sun. Murmuring small sounds, growling, Jared ran his hands down his husband's sides.

As it always was, Jensen was moving up into Jared's lips, his touch, trying as hard as he could to get _more_. "Jared," he moaned softly, hands sliding out across the blankets, hips writhing under the almost tickling touch. Part of him wanted to ask Jared wanted he wanted, a little too thrilled by hearing Jared speak but he a bigger part of him was more interested in just _submitting_. He kind of got more than a thrill from that, something he couldn't name, some deep warmth in him and Jensen wet his lips, eyes fluttering open to stare at his husband.

Sitting back up, Jared stared down at Jensen, watched as a bead of sweat moved down his husband neck. "God," he whispered, "just fuckin' want you so much." Licking his lips, Jared moved his hands to his belt buckle and flipped it open, the button of his jeans, the zipper. Sinking his hand down the front of his boxers he sucked in a breath and pushed the material down. Standing back up, Jared stroked his cock slowly, lashes fluttering closed for a few moments. When they opened he gazed down at his husband, watching the _want_ on his face. "Want your mouth on me," Jared murmured. Shuffling forward he let the head of his cock glide across Jensen's cheek.

"Oh god," Jensen sucked in a sharp breath, body vibrating for just a moment with the most intense flare of heat. For some reason that was just, _really_ fucking hot and it made Jensen's stomach churn. Turning into the heat along his cheek, Jensen moaned as a smear of pre-come slid across his skin, twisting on the mattress until he could drop his legs off the side of the bed the rest of the way. His lips slid across the heated flesh, eyes falling closed as he opened his mouth wider and sank down onto the skin, tongue circling along the salty flesh. Pulling back slightly, Jensen looked up the long length of Jared's body, eyes flashing with want. He wanted Jared to _make_ him and sometimes he couldn't say these things out loud because it made him feel slightly wrong, dirty, but he knew his husband got it. "Jared," he breathed and wet his lips, leaving them parted just slightly.

Grabbing Jensen's hair - tight - Jared held his husband there, staring down at him. Jensen's face was flushed red, his lips wet and glistening - and his eyes. Barely green, Jensen's pupils were wide and dark and Jared could only moan softly. "Do it," he hissed as his other hand grabbed Jensen's shoulder. Thrusting his hips forward he pushed his cock into the amazing heat of his lover's mouth - past those sinfully full lips. Letting his head fall back, Jared shuddered and tightened his grip. Greedy for more he tugged hard pulling Jensen closer, sliding _deeper_. " _Fuck,_ " he hissed.

A sharp tremor shook Jensen's shoulders as he relaxed his jaw, hands curling up along Jared's thighs, not control just holding. He moaned around Jared's cock, working to flick his tongue, swallow, breathe sharp through his nose as Jared's hips thrust in, pulled back. The fingers in his hair tightened and Jensen was suddenly _so_ glad his hair was getting longer because Jared pulling it was somewhere high up on the list of hottest things ever. Nothing compared to the way Jared thrust into his mouth though. Jensen clenched his eyes shut, relaxing himself further so one long thrust from his lover pulled him all the way in, tip brushing along the back of his throat, Jensen catching the familiar sharp burn of Jared's scent as he inhaled. It was enough to make Jensen almost come in his jeans and he dropped one hand to his crotch, palming to relieve the pressure.

Gritting his teeth Jared sucked in as much air as he could. It was perfect. _God_ , the heat and wet - Jensen's mouth was so slick; his tongue and lips were gentle then the pressure - the way he worked Jared's cock was enough to make his heart stop. Thrusting hard, Jared slammed as far into that heat as he could. He knew it was deep, hard, _fuck_ , he just couldn't stop. Each time Jensen moaned the vibration nearly sent Jared over-the-edge. Reaching down he snatched at Jensen's wrist, pulling his hand away from his crotch. "Touch me, don't touch youself." Jared's voice was thick and rich and he gasped as a shudder shook its way down his body.

Moaning even louder despite the thick heat against his tongue, Jensen once more shuddered at the command. Jared was going to make him come just by ordering him around like this, by fucking into his mouth, it would be that simple. Reaching up, Jensen cupped Jared's balls with one hand, massaging, rolling them between his fingers as Jared's cock continued to pound at an almost ruthless pace into his mouth. His eyes opened and he looked up, moaning louder still at the sheer look of pleasure on his husband's face. Jensen circled his tongue along the head each time Jared pulled back, pressed it hard against the side as Jared slid forward and finally closed his eyes because he was getting dizzy from the pleasure alone.

"God your mouth," Jared sucked in a breath. Pleasure was weaving its way through his body. "Look at me, Jensen, Look at me," Jared growled. Jared bit down hard on his bottom lip, _God_ those fucking eyes were like pools he just wanted to dive into. The way Jensen just gave himself to Jared send shivers of absolute _need_ rippling along his skin.

He thrust hard, forward into that heat and sucking, regretting the very moment he had to pull back. Each thrust pushed him closer to the edge, heat spiralling out of control in his body. "God, _Fuck_..." Jared's fingers tightened so hard on Jensen's hair it _had_ to hurt but his muscles - his body - everything just tightened and he came. Jerking forward, hips twitching, Jared's body folded forward over his husband's - looming as his pleasure slammed into him - wave after wave.

Jensen didn't take his eyes off Jared even as he swallowed; thick long streams of come burning down his throat. It settled warm and pleasant through him and Jensen twitched slightly, fighting off his own release. There was no _way_ he was going to come in his jeans from giving a blow job because Jared would tease him about that for ages. It was a close call though. As Jared's fingers loosened in his hair Jensen finally fell back, pulling in a breath and rolling his jaw slowly. Jared swayed slightly toward him and Jensen's lips twitched into a smile. "Don't pass out on me," he murmured, scooting back a little to give Jared room to collapse onto the bed. "Good?" Jensen asked quietly, pretty sure he knew the answer, wanting to make sure just because pleasing Jared was the most important thing in the world to him.

Falling down onto the bed Jared rolled toward Jensen's voice. His body was still twitching and throbbing with pleasure. Reaching out blindly he pulled Jensen in, crashing his lips to his husbands finally. The taste of his own release flooded his mouth, Jensen's swollen lips parting so quickly it took Jared's breath away. His tongue swept forward, tracing every surface of Jensen's mouth gently, _softly_. _Giving back_. Dragging his palms across his husband's chest, his sides Jared moaned quietly.

Stretching along the mattress, Jensen relaxed into the kiss, heart continuing to flutter in his chest as Jared's tongue traced along the inside of his mouth. He shifted on the mattress, pressing into Jared's touch, lips falling back to pull in a breath. "Jared," he pleaded, eyes fluttering open to peer at his husband. "Please, I need..." Jensen bit down on his lips, considering Jared with hungry eyes.

"What do you need?" Jared nipped at his husband bottom lip, and then dragged his teeth back along his jaw. Lips grazing Jensen's earlobe Jared whispered, "Tell me."

Shivering as Jared's voice soaked over him, Jensen moaned for a moment, trying to decipher Jared's words. "You. Your... hands. Mouth. Need to come _god_ just sucking your cock got me so close," Jensen's skin felt tight and overheated and he dug his heels into the mattress, shifting back into his husband.

"Tell me," Jared insisted. Sucking on Jensen's earlobe he let his tongue flick across the velvety skin. Jensen was writhing, twisting and pressing closer to him - it was insane that way he got so turned on, so needy and Jared could just listen to it for hours. Withdrawing slightly he trembled, "tell me _what_ you want me to do."

"Fuck," Jensen gasped and struggled to roll back into his husband, it just wasn't close enough. "Want. Want you to suck my cock. Please Jared, want your lips on me," he moaned softly and reached out to grab Jared's arm, tightening his fingers over the flesh. " _Please._ "

"Get undressed." Jared's eyes were focussed on his lover. He pushed his own jeans down, finally kicking out of his clothes and sliding back onto the bed further. He watched. Jensen's hands were shaking as he moved to stand; fingers struggling with the button on his jeans. "Slowly," he ordered.

"Tryin' to kill me?" Jensen muttered and just barely slid the button free from its fasten, and then dragged the zipper down. He was hard enough his arousal pushed out immediately, straining against the cotton of his boxers. His eyes stayed fixed on Jared as he tortuously slow, pushed his jeans down, stepping out of them. A different situation, a different time and Jensen might have come up with some snarky remark about his husband watching him. Only now he was basically shuddering for Jared's control so really, he was just kind of losing it. Pushing his boxers down, Jensen stood slowly, eyes sweeping along the floor and back up to Jared, blush coloring his cheeks. "And now?"

"Closer." Jared rolled nearer the edge of the bed. His fingers trailed down Jensen's thigh, he could feel the shiver that he left in his wake. As soon as Jensen was close enough Jared trailed the edge of his thumbnail along the bottom of his husbands cock. The skin was smooth, hot and Jared smiled as it bobbed under his finger. "Closer," he whispered.

Body curving up, spine bending as he pushed toward his husband, Jensen dragged his teeth along his lower lip. "Close as I can be," he murmured, fingers drifting along Jared's arms, knees bumping into the mattress, heart slamming hard into his chest. He stared down at his husband, swallowing thickly, a bit dizzy all over again.

Jared buried his nose in the rough curls at the base of his husband's cock. Breathing in he moaned. "Fuck," he breathed, "I love the way you smell." A thick, rich scent - heady and warm. Hand curving over his lover's ass Jared burrowed into the hair, moaning softly, nails digging in then scraping across Jensen's flesh.

Pulling in a sharp breath, Jensen slowly shook his head, legs dipping slightly. "Not gonna be able to stand," he whispered, hands settling onto Jared's shoulders, digging into the muscle. It didn't stop him from swaying in once more. "Jared, I gotta, _god_ you're driving me crazy."

Pulling back slightly Jared dragged his cheek along his husband's cock. "So hard..." he murmured, lips barely ghosting over the burning skin. Parting his lips slightly Jared sent his tongue forward, lapping up a drop of pre-come pearling at the slit. Licking his lips he smiled up at his husband as the flavour of his come spread through his mouth. Sucking gently on the head - there was that flavour again - bursting across his tongue and assaulting his senses.

Jared hummed softly reaching up to pin Jensen to the spot - fingers digging hard into the tender flesh of his husband's hip. He sucked on the head of his cock, letting the smooth skin slide forward slightly; enough so the he could glide his tongue around it - circling then teasing at the slit.

The force of the moan that worked through Jensen drove his head back, neck curving as he rocked forward into the heat of Jared's mouth, desperate for more. That was all he was now _desperate_ and Jensen really was beginning to consider the idea he'd lose his mind from this alone. "Jared," he gasped, fingers tightening against his husband's shoulders, Jared's hands nearly the only thing keeping him upright. He could feel his orgasm, right there along the edge of his senses and he panted heavily. "Please. Suck me Jared. Wanna come in your mouth, so close." Jensen let his head fall back down so he could stare at his husband's lips on his skin.

There was only so much Jared could take, only so many times he could listen to Jensen and _not_ give him what he wanted. It was a weakness, an addiction - he didn't care. Sucking in a big breath of air through his nose, Jared pushed forward, swallowing to allow Jensen's cock to slide deep into his mouth and throat. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked hard, urging Jensen to sink in against him. Fingers finally loosening their grip, Jared's hand slid back so his fingers could graze down the cleft of Jensen's ass; he urged his husband forward.

Chances were Jensen was done for the moment Jared's lips completely encircled him, pulled him in. Fingers along his ass, brushing just once along his entrance and Jensen shuddered, pulling in a sharp breath and snapping his hips forward. "Ja-" he gasped out, rocking forward over and over, wanting _more_. His orgasm slammed through him fast enough that Jared's hands literally became the only thing keeping him upright. A long moan tore through him and Jensen rode out the waves of his release, fingers caressing constantly along Jared's skin.

Jared swallowed and sucked, tongue lapping up every drop of come from his husband's cock. It was intoxicating, rich and thick and Jared swung his legs to the edge of the bed when he finally pulled off. Lips wet and slick he dropped his feet to the floor and let Jensen crumple forward into his arms and tugged him onto his lap. "God, I love you like this," he whispered before brushing his lips across Jensen's.

"Love you," Jensen whispered and crawled into Jared's lap, melting against his body. "So, so very much," Jensen sighed softly and draped his arms around Jared's shoulders. He was still trembling from his release but he couldn't help pressing kisses along Jared's jaw, across his brow, down to his lips. "God hottest thing since bathroom sex." Jensen laughed hoarsely, soft sigh trailing off.

"Oh you're in for a long night," Jared smiled against Jensen's lips, cinching his arms tight. "I have all kinds of plans for you." Unable to hold back a laugh, Jared flipped Jensen onto the bed beside him and rolled over onto his husband. "A _long_ night," he murmured.

"Sounds really, really, epic," Jensen breathed and threaded his fingers up through Jared's hair. "I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

The amazing thing about being with Jared's family was the way they never failed to welcome him with open arms. Jensen felt like he was really part of the Padalecki household which had both pros and cons. Mostly pros. But being constantly busy for the first week of their vacation because of the amount of people that wanted to spend time with them and take them places was a bit overwhelming. Now that the whole baby issue was taken care of though, Jensen found he didn't mind being crazy busy. There was a difference with this type of busy, that was all last minute shopping, tours of the town, decorating, horseback riding, Christmas carolling; it was so much better than schoolwork and regular work and struggling to find time to just be _them._

Jensen missed his own family, a bit weirded out by the whole spending Christmas away, in twenty years he hadn't spent a holiday without them but it was easily soothed by a call home then Jared pulling him onto his lap on the couch and holding him close. Moments like these, Jensen got a real grasp of being a part of Jared's life, the ups and downs, the whole _married_ thing. Sure there were likely hundreds of other challenges waiting for them in the future but how could he really be concerned about that when everyone was laughing, when there was a fire in the fireplace even though it was too warm, when Megan was begging and pleading to open presents early even if she was seventeen years old and technically should be acting older.

It was easy to smile here, easy to laugh along with the teasing of Megan and settle against his husband's body. Something about being in Texas, living a couple of weeks in the world Jared had known before him, kept giving Jensen these moments of realization. There had been so many different paths his life could have gone down, so many times when one choice would have kept him from Jared. It felt almost surreal that they had even made it this far, that they had the entire world and future spread out before them.

By no means was it their first Christmas together but it was their first as a married couple and Jensen was just cheesy enough to consider that a big enough deal to announce to everyone over a toast. Even if it turned the teasing from Megan and got it turned to him.

Jeff had started with the, "oh everyone listen up, Jensen has something important to say, quiet in the house, give Jensen your undivided attention."

Jensen snorted and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he resisted the urge to flip his brother-in-law off. If Sheri and Megan hadn't been in the room he might have done it. Instead his fingers had slid through Jared's hair before he smiled at his extended family. "I just want to say thanks," Jensen said softly and turned the champagne glass in his hand, smiling down at it.

"Thanks for letting us come and stay, for being so open and accepting of me, for being the best extended family ever. And Chad," Jensen held up his glass to the blond, laughing when he was fairly certain he heard Chad mutter 'damn right'. "And of course, thanks for the champagne."

This got a laugh from the group and Jensen dropped back into Jared's lap as everyone drank to his toast. They still had another week, were just crazy enough to go home two days after new years, but Jensen had a hunch the second week would be something closer to a real vacation. Plus, this was Jared's first Christmas home in two years and Jensen could already see the tears prickling in his eyes.

He nosed along the bottom of Jared's ear and smiled softly, hand sliding against the back of his neck. "I love you, so very much," he murmured into his ear, lips pressing softly there before he forced Jared's gaze to fix on him. Jensen brushed his nose against Jared's, humming happily. "This is our first Christmas as a married couple. That's pretty epic yeah?"

"First of many." Jared grinned and circled his arms around his husband. "This was a really good idea. The whole awesome trip to Texas thing." He looked around the room at the faces of his family. It was always good to go home, rest and remember where he came from. "Maybe sometime. We could bring your Mom and Mack down."

"Oh I'm sure they'd love that," Jensen laughed softly. It was always pretty crazy when Mack and Megan got together anyway. "We'll have a big Padalecki-Ackles family reunion; Lord knows my mom could use a vacation."

Jensen settled against the warmth of his husband, smiling brighter when Chad and Jeff teased them loudly from across the room. "Maybe we can invite Chad too. Just to keep things interesting."

"Oh yes. I can hardly wait for your Mom to meet Chad. He won't know what he's in for when he comes up against Donna." Shaking his head slightly he pressed a kiss to Jensen's lips. Chad whistled and Jared flipped him off much to the horror of his mother. Laughing, Jared smiled sweetly at his parents and then buried his face in Jensen's shoulder.


End file.
